


The Orange Rogue

by Integra1127



Category: Magic City
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, F/M, Family Drama, Show Business, Smut, TV Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 32,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integra1127/pseuds/Integra1127
Summary: Jamie Engelbrecht is 29-year-old colored woman that migrated to Los Angeles California about a year ago from Cape Town South Africa, to get away from her past and make a new life for herself.Things seem to go perfect for her the minute she lands on American soil, she lands herself the perfect job at the hottest and newest Miramar Playa Hotel Jr. owned by the Evans family as the financial accounting manager but with a little twist.Everything is perfect and stable for Jamie as she loves and enjoys her job, the staff respects and likes her and she's very close friends with her boss Stevie Evans; whom runs the M.J(Miramar Jr.) for the family on California front.Things are perfect that is until the week of the one-year anniversary of the opening the M.J, when unbeknownst to the staff a special guest had arrived and was monitoring their going about under disguise.
Relationships: Ike Evans/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Ike has finally gotten rid of Ben Diamond from out of his hotel and life, so able to extend his business peacefully and legally. 
> 
> As well; his no longer married to Vera due to certain circumstances that will be revealed later in the story.
> 
> I hope the story is enjoyable so far and any and all thoughts are welcomed.😊

****************

JAMIE

The day starts as normal for me; got up from bed at 6am when my bedside alarm went off then I went directly to my bathroom to do my usual morning routine to start my busy day ahead.

After I finished with my bath and saw to my beauty routine, I go to the kitchen to make myself breakfast.

As I'm busying myself cutting up fruit, I start laughing at myself seeing that I'm living in one of biggest hotels in L.A you would think I would make use of room service.

But I'm still so set to my roots, love cooking and it makes me feel closer to home whenever I do my own cooking.

But thinking of home makes me remember about my past mistakes the decisions I made and the people I left behind to make a new life for myself.

And although it makes me sad at times when I think of my family and of how much I miss them I remind myself it was for the best for them as well.

I'm no longer as self-destructive as I was and I make good money which I send of home as well so they can live comfortably; and that is all matters besides I do go home once a year to see them so it all worked out in the end, I remind myself.

I finish off with my breakfast and go to my dressing-room; that's right I have a big dressing-room inside my apartment suite.

It's basically a bedroom that I had them convert into giant walk-in closet that holds all my clothes, make-up and costumes.

Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention I'm also one of the M. J's night entertainment; here comes the twist to my job specifics...

You see the day I walked to into the M. J to interview for the finance managing job my unusual look attracted the interest of my boss and now good friend Stevie but not in the way you might think ok.

Besides his not my type nor in the right age bracket that I prefer; that's right I prefer older men between the age of 40 to 55.

Which is what got me in trouble in the first-place back home because in my home country they all basically married; but that's in the past and I'm not repeating those mistakes again ever that's why I moved.

And L.A is filled with lots of single men that are my type, guess I had to move countries to find myself available men in my taste I laugh to self.

Anyway, where was I; oh yes!...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the show took place in the 50's but I will be adding some of my own taste to the wardrobe selection of our female character that might not fit in with the timeline as well as some physical traits because I have multiple piercings in my ears, tattoos on my forearms and brown and orange medium length hair and besides its fantasy so why not lol. And the music I will be using does not fit in with timeline but like I said I'm doing this according to my taste of style.

******** 

A Year Ago: 

The day of the interview there I was walking into the conference room in my black pants suit with black heels, brown roots with the rest of my hair orange pinned up with black and silver crystal beaded tong clips. 

The interview went great but I was very nervous because I felt that I would be turned down due to my style. 

When I went to go sit down to start the interview, I had unbuttoned my jacket and my leather corset that I had on over my blouse could be seen. 

Which isn't really considered to be fashionable here but my own unique style as I am a very curvy woman and with the corset on the outside I don't look as fat and it makes me feel sexy. 

As the interview went on, I then made all my physical traits clear to Stevie by mentioning the fact that I had tattoos on my forearms, that I had three piercings in each ear as well as my front sides of my hair was shaved but I was covering it under my side bangs. 

So, there I was panicking believing he was going to turn me down but to my surprise he asked if I could sing and dance and I told him yes and I asked why he was asking. 

He told me he was happy with my interview I would love to offer me the managing position. 

I chuckled and told him I thought my look put him down and then he stunned me and told me actually I'm exactly what his has been looking for. 

What do you mean by that? I asked him in confusion. 

He then goes further on to explain to me...


	3. Chapter 3

********* 

STEVIE 

You see Miss Engel.... engel..., I stutter as I try to pronounce her surname; it's a foreign one because she's not American; South African from what I read off her resume. 

Exotic that's what it sounds like and she looks the part with her sense of style and the way she holds herself. 

She isn't thin and tall like the women in show business here and doesn't seem to care to fit in either, and that's exactly what the Miramar Jr. needs to put it on the map I think to myself. 

You can call me Jamie or James and if we must be professional, Miss E. will do as Engelbrecht is a mouthful and I'm sure everyone else will be doing so as well; she tells me laughing at my stuttering attempts of her surname. 

I laugh at her response as well. 

You see Miss E. the original Miramar back home has your usual showgirls and shows but I want something new and fresh for the M. J and your it! 

Can I ask you to go downstairs to the dinner-club with me and perform something so that I can see what you got? 

Sure thing, lead the way and give a few minutes to decide on a piece and to go over it with the band; she chucklingly answers me.


	4. Chapter 4

*********

JAMIE

As I follow Stevie downstairs to the dinner-club my nerves are shot, this is a make-or-break deal for me.

I decide on a sexy song and give the band my choice of song; Toyfriend by David Guetta, its sexy yet mysterious just what I need to catch people's attention.

I remove my jacket, release my hair from the clips and get into in position with the microphone in hand.

My eyes are casted down and the beat starts, I seductively left my eyes put to look at him and let the song take me over as I start singing and dancing...

I see you looking

Yeah, you looking over my way

I wanna leash you up

And put you into my cage

Teach you how to touch me baby

How to say my name

Bet you never had nobody to give it

Into to you this way...

My hands are roaming all over my body seductively as I sing.

I wanna put you in my closet

I wanna play 'till I'm exhausted

Come come baby come be my Toyfriend let me play with you

Come come baby come be my Toyfriend 'till I'm through with you

Let me play with you...

I'm dipping down low and shimming and shake my ass and hips at the beat until I finish off the song.

And in character I end the song striking a seductive pose with a flirtatious smirk on my lips. I really hope I nailed it; I think to myself nervously.

I hear hands clapping and cheering and as I look up, some of the staff working inside the club are crowded at bar from across the dance floor watching me, I laugh and take a bow.

Perfect, exactly what I said I was looking for and more! Stevie tells me making his way over to me, your most definitely hired Miss E. for both positions.

And to make it easier for you to handle the work-load I'd like to offer you an apartment-suite here in the M.J and of course, for your privacy away from the rest of the guests, it will be on the top floor amongst the VIP and the Evans family suites.

Thank you, Mr. Evans, this is far more than I had expected to get out of today I tell him with a broad smile on my face as I shake his hand.

And that is how I came to be where I am here today one-year later, as not only the Miramar Jr.'s financial accounting manager but one its biggest night entertainers as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The Present:

JAMIE

At 7:30am I get ready to leave my apartment to go to my office to start my day job, checking myself once over in the mirror.

Today I'm wearing a purple skirt that falls just above the knee it hugs my wide hips and big butt tightly; paired off with a purple sleeveless satin blouse, my black signature leather corset with a purple blazer thrown over my shoulder; as long as I'm not in a meeting with clients or performing on stage, I don't need to cover my tattoos.

My hair is pinned up with black and purple crystal clips, along with a pearl choker-necklace with matching earrings in my lower ear-piercing holes; my usual flower studs on the top and small gold hoops in the middle.

My make-up; a brown smoky eyeshadow look partner with my standard dark maroon lipstick.

I grab my bag and keys lock up and make my way down the corridor towards the elevators, the door opens and I'm greeted as everyday by the attendant. Good-morning Miss. E looking as lovely as always, he says with a smile.

Good-morning to you to Joe; how's it looking downstairs so far? I ask him laughingly. I bet things are buzzing already right? A mad-house as usual Miss. E, he states shaking his head.

Here we are he says as the doors slowly slides open, enjoy your day Miss. E he calls out as I exit the elevator.

You to Joe; I call back at him smiling as I walk across the opposite side of the hotel foyer, greeting staff and guests alike as I make my way towards the elevator leading up to office sector on the top falls the of the M.J.

I get into the office elevator greeting the attendant Fred with some small-talk as I do every morning, we stop on the second last floor that houses my office as well as the rest of the heads of departments.

Good-morning Cindy; I greet the floor receptionist, any messages for me? I ask her.

Morning Miss E, here they are and Mr. Evans informed that he'll be dropping in to speak with you at 10, she answers and hands me the notes of messages.

Thanks Cindy can you have the kitchen send up a pot of coffee up for when he does, I tell her as I walk down the corridor towards my office.

I unlock my office and step inside, dropping my bag on my desk as I walk towards the balcony to open the doors to let the fresh beach air, I walk towards my desk and start to begin the day's work.


	6. Chapter 6

**********

JAMIE

As its nearing 10am; I'm hard at work behind the typewriter busy drafting up documents when my office phone rings, its Cindy informing that the coffee I requested will be up soon and so will Mr. Evans.

I thank her and stop what I'm busy with to tidy up a bit and just as I finish the bellhop knocks at the door, I call him inside and tell him to place the coffee try on the cabinet and thank him as he leaves.

Not long after he leaves there's another knock at the door; come inside Stevie I call out.

The door opens up and in walks my boss and good friend Stevie with a smile on his face as he greets me.

Hey James how did you know it was me? he asks laughingly.

Well, you said you would be here at 10 and you're the only one that comes up to my office without Cindy calling in first; I answer him with a smirk.

There's coffee on the counter help yourself while I quickly put this file away, I tell him.

So, what can I do for you today boss? I ask him after he takes a seat at my desk and I go to make myself a cup of coffee.

*********

STEVIE

So how are things on the business front going James? I ask her as I sip at my coffee.

Everything's looking good so far just have a few more file to go throw then I'll have everything in order for the yearly board meeting, she says as she takes her seat behind her desk.

That's great news James, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous about whether the board will be happy with what the figures are, I tell her with a chuckle.

Don't worry Stevie I'm good at my job and I would inform you immediately if the M.J was somehow in trouble; she tells me seriously.

I sigh a breath of relief and say; I know James and that's why I consider you not only one of my best employees but a close friend too and smile at her.

You ready for tonight? I ask her. Yeah, everything is set to go, am I working the floor afterwards? she asks me.

Yes, but not tomorrow night because there's a clubbing event after the show at 10pm; I tell her.

Sounds fun maybe I'll go, she says with an excited smile on her face.

Always the party-girl; I answer her while laughingly shaking my head.

Anyway, let me leave you to get back to your work and I'll see you tonight at the show; I tell her as get up to make my way to the door to leave.

Enjoy the rest of your day and see you tonight boss, she calls out to me with a smile as I walk out the door.

I'm making my way to the elevator; thinking that I really hope I'm doing the right thing of not informing her about his presence this week.

But he ordered me not let any of the employees know about him being here, he wants to watch them from the sidelines and see how they do their jobs and interact with the guests, by doing so as a guest himself.

And of course, he can pull it off because none of the L.A base staff has met or seen him as he left everything involving in running the M.J to me.

He gave me a year to prove that I was capable of running a hotel on my own and now the time has come for me to show that proof in the form of figures; that's why his here, to see whether I've failed or succeeded.

I know I have succeeded and the person that was behind me in it, whom is also one of my close friends I have to now lie to.

This just doesn't feel right; I think to myself, something big is going to happen I can feel it...


	7. Chapter 7

*******

JAMIE

It's the night of the show and I'm backstage in my dressing-room getting ready to perform in a few minutes.

Tonight, I'm wearing a long emerald-green dress; the top part is lace, low-cut, long-sleeved; the skirt is chiffon with a slit running up till mid-thigh on my left side and of course my leather corset around the waist, paired with black dancing high-heel shoes.

My hair is loose and framed around my face, for jewelry I have on a diamond choker-necklace with matching earrings and my usual other two sets above.

My make-up consists of a black and emerald-green smoky eyeshadow and my signature maroon lipstick.

I make way to the stage and smile at the band as I walk down the stage steps to go onto the dance floor; I perform my acts on the dance floor so that the crowd can have a better view of me and I interact with them as part of the show.

The lights dim as I take my position, my backup singers further to my back as the beat starts; the spot-light then falls on me and I start singing, Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.

I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you, as it fell

And now you're in way

I'm smirking seductively to the crowd as I'm holding the microphone, swaying my hips back and forth.

I'd trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this

But now you're in my way

I'm twirling around and dancing all across the floor to the beat of the music as I continue on singing. I then dance up to a table and bend down to one of the male guests and start singing to him and acting flustered.

Hey, I just met you

And this crazy

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

Handing him a card with the next nights event details on and making a call me sign with my hand against my face.

I dance off back to the floor continuing to dance and sing, going to other tables to do the same thing and flirtingly sing for the men until I finish off the song standing in the center of the floor with my signature smirk.

The night continues on with me doing a few more performances, after I finished off the MC then announces that the dance floor is open and that after a 5minute break I'll be available to dance with on the floor with anyone.

I go to my dressing-room to freshen-up a bit and charge-up by snacking on some chocolate and coke, my nightly fix if I have a double shift.

I finish up and make my way back to the dance floor to dance and interact with the guests for the next hour or so.

As I'm mingling with the guests, dancing and chatting with them; I have this feeling as I'm being watched.

I know it sounds crazy; as I'm the night's entertainment so of course people are watching me. But this feels different, as if someone is watching me intensively.

My eyes roam across the club as I'm dancing, trying to figure out who it could be and that's when they land on the bar area.

Its him, his the one watching me! I thought I was imaging things earlier while performing and my eyes had made contact with his, I think to myself.

His just sitting there watching me intensively with a cigarette in his hand, his seems quite handsome from what I can see from here.

Clean shaven, hair sleeked back, wearing what seems to be a grey suite. He looks to be between the age of 40 to 50, my type of man; I think to myself amusingly.

My hour is up on the floor and I make my way backstage to my dressing-room and get my things ready to go to my apartment.

I load all my things on the luggage cart; not in the mood for being stopped by guests to chat on way to my room, I don't bother to change my clothes because I plan on taking the service elevator along with the bellhop.


	8. Chapter 8

**********

STRANGER AT THE BAR

I'm sitting at the bar nursing a glass of whiskey slowly with a cigarette when the nightly show begins.

I was told it's quite entertaining and something extraordinary to see, I'll be the judge of that though; I think to myself.

The lights slowly start to dimmer as a very curvaceous and short woman in an unusually styled green dress and what seems to be orange colored hair makes her way down the stage to the dance floor.

Wow this is something different from the usual shows at the original Miramar; I confusingly think.

The music starts to play as the spot-lights falls directly onto her then she begins to sing and I'm completely blown away by what I'm watching.

She looks to be only 5' 2" in height, which is pretty short compared to my own height of 6' 1".

But nonetheless she is beautiful and damn can she move; I think to myself as she moves across the dance floor.

And every time she looks towards the bar our eyes make contact with each other and I find myself enchanted more and more by her as she performs through the night.

Later after the performance I'm even more surprised to see her mingling and dancing with the guests.

As she goes about dancing with them; I notice her eyes scanning the club when they suddenly land on me and she has this bemused look on her face.

Damn she must have noticed me watching her every move; I nervously think to myself.

After an hour amongst the crowd, she disappears backstage and I don't see her again for the rest of the night and I find myself suddenly disappointed.

But damn she's truly beautiful and I determinately make the decision that I will get to know her better on a personal level.

*************  
JAMIE

I'm lying-in bed not able to fall asleep; usually I'm so tired after a double-shift that I'm almost immediately am out like a light but unfortunately tonight that's impossible.

I can't seem to get something of this evening off my mind or should I say someone rather.

The handsome stranger at the bar that kept watching me all night.

There's something about him that intrigues me.

I'm not sure what it could be yet but I hope I get to see him again; I think to myself as I finally manage to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

********** 

JAMIE 

The next morning, I awake at 8am when my alarm goes off; I'm only due into office at 10 so I could sleep in a bit late this morning. 

I do my every day morning when getting ready for work. 

Today I decided on wearing a pink fitted above the knee, sleeveless dress with my black leather corset, pink heels and a black blazer thrown over my shoulders. 

My jewelry consisted of gold double-link neckless, with making gold hooped earrings and other two pairs of earrings and late-grandmother's rings; 

One on my left ring-finger and two double sets on top of each other on my right ring-finger. 

My make-up the usual professional brown smoky eyeshadow with my favorite lipstick, once I've finished with my breakfast. 

I grab my things to leave my apartment and head over to the office to start my day's work. 

It's 3pm and I'm busing finishing off to leave office when there's a knock at my door, I call out for the person to enter as I'm getting my things ready to leave. 

The door opens and Stevie enters with his usual smile on his face. 

Getting ready to leave for the day already James? he asks. 

Hey Stevie, yeah you just caught on my way out; I answer him with a smile. 

So, what can I do for you boss? I ask him. 

Nothing James, just dropping in to hear if you're going to be at tonight's clubbing event after the show as you seemed interested in it yesterday when I mentioned it; he says to me. 

Haven't really thought about it yet, maybe I'll pop in for an hour or so if I'm not too tired after the show, I inform him. 

Are you going to be there? I ask him. 

No, I have other plans for the evening; he answers me with a smirk. 

Does those plans involve a hot date? I ask him with a wink. 

You know me so well James; he answers me with a chuckle as we both work out of my office to leave and make our way to the elevator. 

The elevator opens and I step in, aren't you getting? I ask Stevie. 

No, I have to go see Teddy about problems with the kitchen; he tells as the doors close and we say our good-byes.


	10. Chapter 10

*********

JAMIE

That evening I do my performance and everything going well, and low-and-behold who I see sitting directly in the front middle row of guest tables.

That's right my handsome stranger from the previous night.

And just like last night his eyes are intensively watching my every move as I'm moving around the dance, and I'm actually becoming nervously excited by it.

I finish the show at 8pm and go directly backstage to pack my stuff up and go to my apartment; as I don't have a double shift due to the event happening later that evening.

I get to my room, get out of my costume and make myself dinner.

I'm standing out on my lounge balcony enjoying a glass of red wine and looking up at the evening sky; thinking about the stranger and how darn handsome he is.

I wonder if he might be at tonight's clubbing event? I think to myself.

I contemplate with myself for about 20 minutes on whether I should go see for myself if he is there or not.

Taking the final gulp of my wine and then I decide that I'm going to and have a look.

With that decision I go back inside and make way to my dressing-room to get ready to go and check it out.

**************

Later That Evening:

STRANGER

I'm sitting further down at the bar when I see her enter the club; the mysterious Miss Rogue.

I nearly choke on my drink as she walks to the bar and I see what she's wearing.

She wearing a very short sleeveless dress that hugs her big curves in all the right place with a black leather corset.

My eyes are roaming all over her figure; that's when they fall on her forearms and I notice she has tattoos, she's definitely not like the ladies from here; I think to myself.

She's joking and chatting with the bartender and it pisses me off to see her flirting with him, I don't know why but it does.

I'm closely watching as she takes three shots of tequila, she gives the bartender a kiss on the cheek and then makes her way to the dance floor.

My eyes are watching her every move as she seductively moves across the dance floor, some man then comes up to her and starts dancing with her.

They dancing very close up to each other when she suddenly turns her back around towards him and starts grinding herself up against him.

That's when I finally snap and jump up from my seat and make my way towards them.

There's no way in hell I'm going to just sit and watch him being so close and touching her when I should be the one doing so instead; I frustratingly think to myself.

That's it; tonight, is the night that I finally make my move and screw the consequences.


	11. Chapter 11

*************

JAMIE

As I walk into the club my eyes immediately fall onto the bar and there sitting further down it I see him; my handsome stranger.

He doesn't immediately see me; so just as he looks my way, I pretend not notice him and my make way towards the bar to chat with my best-friend Frankie instead.

I chat and joke with Frankie a bit; I order three shots of tequila to get myself into the mood of things.

Giving my bestie a kiss then I decide to go on the dance floor to loose myself to the music.

As I'm dancing to the music; I'm watching my stranger out of the corner of my eye closely watching me, if he wants me then let him come to me; I smirkingly think to myself.

The song Touch by Amerie comes on; a gentleman comes up to me to dance and I laughingly accept.

This is just perfect and the perfect song to tempt my stranger with; I smile smugly to myself.

We're dancing up close enjoying ourselves, I then turn my back towards my dance partner and start grinding against him and then the chorus of the song hits;

Don't be afraid to touch

I know you think I'm a good girl

Don't you think a girl like me should be touched...

All of a sudden, I loose the feeling of my dance partner against my back, but then I immediately I feel an arm slip around my waist pulling me up against the person behind me as his grinding himself into me harder than before.

And that's when I realize something is different; this person seems taller than the guy I'm supposed to be dancing with.

I turn myself around to see who is behind me and as I look up; I see a pair of hazel eyes staring at me intensely and that when I realize it's him, it's my handsome stranger.

I'm nervously shocked but don't show it instead; I smirk at him seductively as I wrap my arms around his neck and continue to dance.

There's so much sexual energy flow between us as we grinding up against each to the beat of the music.

We continue to dance for the next two more songs until he takes my hand and leads me to an empty table, he allows me to sit then he slides in next to me and proceeds to calls over a waiter.

And all I can do is just sit there and stare at the side off his face as his talking to the waiter.


	12. Chapter 12

***************

STRANGER

I angrily make my way towards the temptress as she seductively dances with the man that came up to her.

As I near them she dips down to the floor and grinds herself up against him as she come backs up.

And that's when I completely loose it and grab the guy away from her, pushing him away and tell him to take a hike.

She doesn't immediately realize something is wrong and is still facing backwards dancing.

I wrap my arms around her waist; pulling her flushed against me, grinding myself hard into her behind.

Suddenly she stops and turns around and I'm instantly mesmerized as I look down into her beautiful dark brown eyes.

I register the look of surprise on face and then all of a sudden; she gives a seductive smirk wraps her arms around my neck, pulls me back close into herself and we continue dancing for the next two following songs.

My pants start to become too tight by then so I take her by the hand and walk towards an empty table.

I watch her from behind as she slides into the seat; and damn does she have curves that can knock a man over with want.

I call a waiter over to order some drinks and as I'm talking to him; I feel her staring at me.

So, what will the beautiful lady like to drink? I smirkingly ask her as I turn my face towards her.

Red wine; she blushingly answers me when she realizes I notice her closely checking me out.

A bottle of your finest red wine and two glasses; I tell the waiter as I smilingly stare into her eyes.

Excuse my manners Miss Rogue, my name's Isaac and I'm a big fan of yours; I laughingly say reaching my hand out towards her greetingly.

It's a pleasure to meet you Isaac but you can call me Jamie, Miss Rogue is just a stage-name; she laughingly says as she takes hold of my hand to shake.

Jamie, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady; I say with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**************

JAMIE

I can't help but laugh as my handsome stranger or I should rather say Isaac charmingly introduces himself to me and I tell him to call me Jamie because Miss Rogue is a stage-name I use.

Jamie, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady; he smilingly says to me.

My goodness aren't you being ever the charmer; I say to him with a smirk.

Just trying to be a gentleman ma'am; he says with a wide smile.

A gentleman hey, it didn't seem that way earlier on the dance floor; I say to him with a wink.

He then bursts out laughing, and that's when I realize he has the most adorable dimples and I fall even deeper into his charm right then and there.

Well, you see after admiring you from a far these past two nights I just had to introduce myself when I saw you coming into the club earlier; he tells me with his charming smile.

That so, not only a charming gentleman but his got the most adorable dimples too; I say winking at him as he smiles at me.

So, you didn't think perhaps to introduce yourself when you were staring at me the whole-time that I was at bar; I say to him as he looks at me with wide eyes.

I lean in with me lips close to his ear and whisper seductively; that's right, I noticed you watching me the minute I walked in.

His body gives a shiver as I blow into his ear while pulling away from him.

You saw that did you, then I bet you also noticed me watching you closely during your shows; he says staring into my eyes lustfully with his own.

Oh, I most definitely noticed you doing so; I say to him with a seductive smirk.

We continue to chat and get to know a bit about each other more for the next hour or so when I tell him that I really should be leaving to turn in for the night.

Isaac offers to walk out with me to get a taxi, I tell him that there's no need as I live in an apartment suite at the M.J.

He offers to at least escort me to my floor instead and I happily agree to so.

He slides out from the seat and I follow; he then pulls me close into his side, placing his hand on my lower-back as he directs me towards the door to leave.

We leave the club and make our way towards the elevator and climb on when it opens.

We're quietly stand side by side, Isaac with his arm still around me as we wait for the attendant to announce that we arrived on my fall.

The elevator stops on my floor; as the doors slide open, I turn to Isaac and give him a kiss on the cheek.

I really enjoyed meeting you and had fun chatting this evening Isaac, and I hope we get to do so again soon; I blushingly say to him as I step out of the elevator.

I did too Jamie and I really hope we do; he says to me with a huge smile on his face as he watches me walk down the corridor towards my room until the elevator doors finally closes.


	14. Chapter 14

*********

ISAAC (handsome stranger)

I'm standing in the elevator with my arm around Jamie; all I want to do right now is push her up against the wall and devour her but the attendant is there with us, so I try my best to keep myself under control.

The door slides open when we reach her floor and all I can feel is a sense of disappointment take over me at the thought of having to let go of her.

She suddenly surprises me by turning and placing a kiss on my cheek.

I really enjoyed meeting you and had fun chatting this evening Isaac, I hope we get to do so again soon; she says to me with a blush on her face as she steps out.

I did too Jamie and I really hope we do; I say to her with a big stupid smile on my face as I watch her walk down the corridor towards her room.

The elevator doors close and I lean against the wall with my eyes tightly shut closed, savoring the memory of her in my arms.

That woman sure is something special; I think to myself with a smirk on my face.

The attendant askes me which floor I would like to get off and I tell him the ground floor, I step out of the elevator when the doors open on the ground floor.

I wait until it closes before I go the one next to it to take it back up to the VIP floor; as I didn't want Jamie knowing I was staying on the same floor as her yet.

That night as I'm lying in my bed all I can think of is her.

The way her eyes sparkle with mischief when she smiles, the way her body seductively moves across the dance floor when she's performing.

Hell, even her tattoos and orange hair turns me on more than I ever thought I could be.

One way or another I will make her mine and I don't plan on ever letting go after that; I vow to myself as drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**********

JAMIE

The next morning I'm busy hard at work in my office; getting all my paperwork completed for the upcoming yearly board meeting.

As I'm going through the budget and profit reports of last night's event; I can't help but to stop what I'm doing and think about finally having gotten to meet my handsome stranger face to face last night.

Isaac really is one mysteriously interesting man and I plan on slowly unraveling the mystery that is him.

There's just something about him that calls out to the sensual and daring side of me.

Something that hasn't happened to me in quite a long time; a feeling that I had thought I would never experience again.

And I knew I had to see where this path might lead me, I just hope it goes down a right one this time and not total destruction as the last.

I'm still deep in thought when there's a knock at my office door; come inside! I call out, and Stevie walks inside.

Hey Bossman, what can I do for you? I ask him with a smile.

Hey James, I know it's your night off but I really need a favor; he nervously says to me.

Sure-thing Stevie, what do you need me to do? I say to him with concern in my voice.

You see, some VIPs booked the club last minute for a business meeting later to night and specifically request you as background entertainment; Stevie says to me.

Ok, I take it they must be very extra important guests that you seem so nervous; I say to him with a frown on my face.

Yeah, they are and we really can't afford to disappoint them; he says to me with a heavy sigh.

No problem boss, what time do I have to be ready to perform? I say to him with a smile.

It's scheduled for 9pm, you can dress for comfort and you don't need to cover up; he says letting out a breath of relief at my answer.

That's great, I best get to finishing up here so I can go downstairs and arrange everything with band on what to perform; I say to him.

Ok James, I'll leave you to it and thank so much for this; Stevie says to me with a smile.

I got your back Stevie always remember; I say to him.

Thanks again James, you really are a good employee and a great friend; he says to me as he walks out the door.

********

Later That Evening:

I'm busy getting myself ready in my apartment dressing-room; as I could dress for comfort.

I thought it not necessary to use the backstage one and won't need to cart anything back to my room also.

I decide to dress in a pair of tight leather capri-pants, a red off the shoulder short-sleeved gypsy blouse, my black leather corset and a pair of red heels.

My hair is pinned up with black and red crystal clips, with the shaved right front side of my hair visible.

For my make-up; I decide on a bronze smoky eyeshadow, with my usual lipstick.

My jewelry consists of a black leather choker-necklace with black crystal stud earrings and my usual other jewelry.

Once I'm ready to leave for the club I grab my purse and keys, I lock up my apartment and make my way down the corridor to get into the elevator.

Well, let's go down stairs to meet these special guests and get this night over; I sigh to myself as I step inside the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

*************

ISAAC

I'm sitting in the empty club along with my business partners discussing about what they think of the M.J so far.

I had the meeting arranged in the club along with having Jamie perform while we doing so.

I wanted them to get a closer up look at the entertainment and to hear their thoughts on it.

The lights then start to dim and out she walks from behind stage.

The spotlight falls on and follows her all the way to the center of the dance floor as she takes her place behind the microphone-stand.

The music starts to play and we turn our attention towards her as she starts to sing and yet again, I find myself star-struck by her beauty as I her watch perform.

************

JAMIE

I make my way to the dance floor and as I reach the microphone; I see that there are six people seated at the front center table, what looks to be four men and two women.

Really now they booked a club and me just for six freaking people; I frustratingly think to myself.

There isn't a lot of lighting; just the spotlight that's on me, the bar lights in the background and their tables lamp so I really can't see any of their face clearly.

My thoughts are interrupted as the music starts to play and I begin to perform, singing the song; Waiting For Tonight by Jennifer Lopez...

Like a movie scene

In the sweetest dreams

I have pictured us together

Now to feel your lips

On my fingertips

I have to say is even better

Then I ever thought it could possibly be

It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free

From all of my sadness

The tears that I've cried

I have spent all of my life...

I'm singing and slowly yet sensually dancing behind the microphone; letting the beat of the music take me over, I then roam my hands all over my body and really start swaying my hips even more as the chorus hits.

Waiting for tonight, oh

When you would be here in my arms

Waiting for tonight, oh

I've dreamed of this love for so long

Waiting for tonight...

I finish the song and continue to do three more songs before I'm finished with my performance, the people at the table are clapping and cheering as I strike my signature smirk and pose.

A waiter comes up to me handing my purse over and informing me that the guests would like for me to join them at the table for a drink.

Well seeing as Stevie said they extra special guests and we can't afford to disappointment them, it's not like I have much of a choice; I sighingly think to myself and make my way towards their table with a professional smile of my face.


	17. Chapter 17

*************

ISAAC

I'm sitting watching Jamie performing and as she sings and I can't help but be mesmerized by the way her body moves behind the microphone.

The longer she goes on the more I want her.

I don't even hear anything of what my business partners say as all I can concentrate on is her and the way she makes feel.

When she's done performing; I closely watch as the waiter I sent over invites her to our table for a drink.

I can't wait to see her the look on her face when she sees it's me at the table; I smilingly think to myself.

My business partners know we all undercover right now up until the board meeting and they are not to say my full name or mention anything business related in front of her as of yet.

As she nears our table and I get a better look at her and what she's wearing, I suddenly feel my pants start to tighten even more than they already were.

I can't help but proudly smile at her; that's my girl!

She followed the instructions I gave Stevie for her to dress comfortably.

And damn does she look hot they way she's dressed in her black leather pants, red short-sleeve blouse, leather corset and with her tattoos on display.

I stand up to meet her as she reaches the table and can't help but smirk at the look of surprise on her face when she sees it's me standing in front of her.

**********

JAMIE

As I reach the table one of the male guests stands up to walk towards me and I'm totally dumb-founded when I see who he actually is.

Isaac, it's you? I confusingly ask him.

Hi there sweetheart; he says to me with a smirk on his face.

Come on I want you to meet some friends of mine; he says to me as he places his hand on my lower back and leads me to the table.

I'm totally confused at that moment; Isaac had never once mentioned being a VIP guest at all last night.

But then again you never asked him on what floor he was staying on; I think to myself, so it's nothing really major to fuss about.

We reach the table and Isaac and introduces me to his friends as I slide into the seat before he joins in closely next to me.

Miss Rogue I'd like you to meet David Russo, George and Molly Roberts and lastly Mike and Sally Stevenson; Isaac says to me as he names the people seated on my right.

They all shake my hand with a smile and I surprisingly like them, the waiter comes over to take our drink orders and the ladies all order wine but I ask for double whiskey on the rocks instead and they look at me with surprise.

I must say Miss Rogue you seem every different than the ladies of L.A; Molly inquisitively comments to me.

That's because I'm not from here as you could already tell by looking at me, I'm not even from this continent; I laughingly answer her.

I'm originally from South Africa, Cape Town to be specific and please call me Jamie; I say to her with a smile.

I knew you were from an exotic place by your looks and accent but I never would have guessed so far; she says to me with an amazed look on her face.

How long have you been living in L.A now? She kindly asks me.

It's been about a year now since I moved to America and it's been great living here so far; I proudly say.

I'm really glad you find it to be great here and I really hope we get to spent more time around each other; Molly says to me with a smile.

I'm really sorry to be bringing this up, but I can't help but to admire your tattoos; the other woman Sally suddenly says.

I'm sorry about that, had I known there was going to be a sit down I would have worn something more appropriate, I usually cover them up when I'm performing but was told I could dress for comfort; I blushingly state.

No, I didn't mean it in that way Jamie, I really think they look amazing and I admire you for having the guts to pull them off as good as you do; Sally sincerely tells me.

I smilingly thank her and we all continue on to chat and drink for the next hour.


	18. Chapter 18

***********

ISAAC

I'm sitting next to Jamie watching as she's chatting with my business partners and their wives.

And all I can think of is how good she smells, like vanilla and of how damn hot she looks.

I'm not even really participating in the conversion much because all I can think about is of how much I just want to throw her on this table and have my way with her right here and now.

Isaac you seem very quiet over there; Mike says to me, snapping from my lustful thoughts.

Hmm yeah, I'm fine was just thinking of something; I say to him as I loudly clear me throat.

All good thoughts I hope old man; he jokingly says to me.

What other ones could there be; I chucklingly say to him.

An hour later the others all decide to take their leave and turn in for the night, we all greet each other goodnight and it's just Jamie and I left at the table.

*************

JAMIE

I wait once Isaac's friends have left, then I turn towards him and seductively smirking.

So, when were you going to tell me that you're a VIP guest here? I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

He starts to laugh and says; honestly, I wanted to get to know you better without having the fact that I'm a VIP guest hanging over our shoulders.

I nod my head in agreement to his answer. I lean closer to him and whisper into his ear; well seeing as you were a naughty boy, you'll have to escort me all the way to my apartment door as punishment.

I amusingly watch as his Adams-apple nervously bobs as he swallow's hard at my comment.

Yes ma'am; he says as he slides out the seat and reaches his hand out for me to take, I take hold of it as he helps me slide out.

As I stand up; he slips his arm around my waist and pulls me tightly against his side and he leads us out of the club towards the elevators.


	19. Chapter 19

***********

JAMIE

Isaac has his arm tightly around my waist as we standing inside the elevator waiting for it to reach the top floor.

I couldn't be feeling anymore nervous and excited than I am at that moment.

The elevator stops at our destination and the door slides open.

We both step out and make our way down the corridor towards my suite, Isaac with his arm still firmly around my waist.

We reach my front door; I'm busy taking my keys out my purse when I make the decision, I was contemplating in the elevator ride up.

I unlock my front door and turn to Isaac with a smirk on my face.

He learns into me to kiss me goodnight on the cheek and I let him.

As he pulls back from the kiss, I grab hold of his tie pulling him closer so that our lips are almost on top of each other.

The night is still young, how about a nightcap and we can chat a bit more; I seductively whisper against his lips.

Yes ma'am; he growls at me with lust in his eyes.

My sir, aren't you being ever the gentleman; I smirkingly say to him as I let go of his tie in order to enter the apartment.

We enter my apartment; I switch on the lights and drop my keys on the counter as Isaac is closing the door behind.

The bar is to your left help yourself so long while I slip into something more comfortable; I tell him.

Sure-thing sweetheart what can I get for you; he shouts back at me as I walk off to my bedroom to change.

The same you having, grab the whole bottle and make yourself comfortable; I shout back.

I go into my bathroom and strip my clothes off, give myself a little splash, wash my make-up off and do my fascial routine as quickly as possible.

I grab a purple lacey-satin nightdress from my bathroom closet with its matching underwear and robe and quickly put them on.

I unpin by hair, brushing it out and once I'm happy with my appearance I finally make my way back to the lounge where Isaac is waiting on me.

I walk into the lounge and his quietly sitting on the couch; his jacket his off I see, a glass in his hands and his eyes are closed.

I quietly walk towards the kitchen making my way towards the refrigerator to grab some snacks as I hadn't had dinner earlier.

Does fruit with cheese and crackers sound ok Isaac? I call out to him with a smirk on my face.

I burst out laughing when he suddenly jumps up from his seat nearly spilling his drink all over himself.

But the look of total shock on his face when he sees how I'm dressed is even more priceless than that I would say.

His eyes suddenly turn dark as he looks at me with pure and utter lust in them.

Then and there I knew I had him right just where I wanted him and that this night would definitely will be ending on a very good note.


	20. Chapter 20

*************

ISAAC

I'm sitting on the couch resting my eyes a bit while waiting on Jamie to get changed.

Trying to wrap my head around the fact that she actually invited me inside her place in first place.

Suddenly I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a voice calling out from the kitchen, causing me to jump up so quickly that I nearly spill my drink.

And I almost end up drop the glass completely when I turn to see Jamie standing in the kitchen dressed in a purple night-robe.

Are you ok there Isaac? She asks me with a sweet as candy smile on her face.

Hmm yeah, everything's fine sweetheart; I say clearing my throat.

So, fruit and cheese with crackers ok? She asks me.

Yeah, that sounds great; I say to her with a big goofy smile on my face.

I continue standing as I watch her going about the kitchen preparing the snacks, not being able to stop myself from admiring her and the way she moves around.

I hope you don't mind that I put my night clothes on, it seemed more easier for when I go to bed later on; she says to me with slight blush.

I finally snap out of my day-dreaming when she steps out of the kitchen snack plates in hand, I rush over to help and we both make our way towards the couch in the living-room area.

No, I don't mind if it's much simpler for you then it's fine with me; I answer with a nervous chuckle.

We're both just sitting and chatting, enjoying ourselves with the snacks and drinks and laughing while we're making jokes.

Jamie laughs at something I said with her eyes shut and suddenly I'm struck by her beauty all over again while staring at her face.

She then opens her them and I knew then I had to kiss her.

********

JAMIE

When I opened my eyes from laughing so hard, I was struck by surprise to see Isaac deep in thought staring at me.

Suddenly he reaches out his hand to stroke my cheek, my eyes flutter close as he brushes his thumb back and forth across my lips.

He leans into me and brushes his lips against mine in a way of asking permission to kiss me.

I slowly part my lips underneath his; inviting him into the kiss and he takes the invitation with a deep growl, devouring my mouth with his own.

While we deep in the kiss; my arms wrap around his neck as he pulls me over into his lap.

He slips his hands into my robe, slowly tugging my night-dress up with one while the other is groping at my breast.

Maybe we should take this to the bedroom; I breathlessly whisper to him as I pull away from the kiss.

Yeah, I think that's a very good idea; he huskily replies.

I stand up from his lap; taking him by the hand and leading him towards my bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major smut ahead!

***************

ISAAC

Things start to get hot and heavy between Jamie and I on the living-room couch; when she suddenly breaks away from the kiss and suggests we go to her bedroom.

I eagerly agree and she takes my hand, leading the way to her bedroom.

As I following behind, I can't help but watch her hips sway as she walks and all I can think of is burying myself deep inside of her.

We enter her bedroom; with her back still towards me, she suddenly drops her robe to floor and slowly turns around to face me.

When I see how curvaceous she truly is; big breasts, wide hips and butt but not overly huge, with a bit of stomach; I almost loose all my self-control.

I don't understand why she feels the need to cover her curves with a corset when she's so beautiful just as she is.

I step up to her; grab hold of the back of her head, twisting her hair around my hand and roughly pulling her into a kiss.

She instantly melts into it; her tongue passionately battling with mine.

While standing and devouring each other; Jamie loosens my tie and starts to unbutton my shirt, pushing it off of my shoulders and onto the fall as her hands are roaming through my chest hair.

I slip the straps of her night-dress down; causing it to drop and pool at her feet and I completely loose it when I look down to see her standing in only her underwear.

With a deep growl my hands instantly go to my belt-buckle and I hastily untie my pants, kicking my shoes off as I step out of them; leaving me standing in only my boxers.

********

JAMIE

Isaac and I are standing in the middle of my bedroom wrapped up passionately in each other's arms.

I remove his shirt while we going at each other and he then slides my night-dress off onto fall.

Suddenly I hear an animal like growl coming from Isaac; his hands busy fighting with his belt-buckle, when finally, his standing in nothing but his boxers.

He spins us around as we're still kissing; hastily backing me up towards the bed, the back of legs hits the end of the bed.

And before I know I'm back flat on my back across it with Isaac climbing on top me.

He starts kissing his way down to my throat; nibbling and sucking on the skin, most likely leaving bruises in the process.

Slowly he makes his way further down taking one of my breasts into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the nipple as he slips a hand into my underwear to cup at my pussy.

I'm twisting and thrusting passionately underneath him; my hands buried deep in his scalp as my legs spread even wider open for him.

Isaac is slowly rubbing at my clit and continuing to alternate the sweet torture on both my breasts.

I'm moaning and panting underneath Isaac's skillful hands and mouth; when suddenly my eyes pop open with a loud gasp escaping from my lips as he slips a finger inside of me.

He then lefts his head capturing my lips with his own and our mouths begin a battle of dominance as his slowly thrusting his finger in and out of me.

********

ISAAC

While Jamie and I are standing in the middle of her room busy devouring each other's faces; I turn us around and start backing her up against the bed.

I push her down onto it and slowly make my way on top of her, kissing and sucking my way down from her throat to her breasts.

She's writhing wilding underneath me and sweetly moaning away while I'm cupping at her pussy; her nails digging into my scalp, legs wide open for me.

I slip a finger inside her and she gasps out loudly as her walls clamps down tightly around it.

Jesus, sweetheart your tight; I mumble out huskily as I'm kissing her and thrusting my finger in and out of her tight heat.

It's been a while; she whispers out in between kisses.

I hastily pull her underwear completely off with my other hand; slipping a second finger inside her once it's off.

She starts moaning out my name even louder and thrusting her head around on the pillow.

I'm staring down at how beautiful she looks lying naked under me and I can't take it any.

With a deep growl I pull my fingers out of her heat; grab at my boxers, my erection springing free hard and ready as I yank them off.

Oh my God your huge! Jamie gasps out as she looks down at it.

Haven't you seen one this big sweetheart? I ask her with a cocky smile as I'm slowly stroking my hand up and down it.

No, I haven't Isaac, not one the size of you; she softly whispers.

We'll darling I'm glad that I get to be the first one to really stretch you out then; I huskily whisper against her lips as I lean into her, slowly rubbing the tip of my cock up and down her sleek entrance.

She's dripping wet against my cock, her eyes closed as she's moaning my name over and over again while I'm slowly teasing her.

I slowly start pushing into her, when she suddenly gives out a gasp of pain and I stop half way inside; giving her time to adjust to my size.

You ok sweetheart? I ask her, clinching my teeth together in order to stop myself from thrusting completely into her.

She answers me by nodding her head yes, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me in for a deep kiss.

And with an animalistic growl; I push my cock further into her with one hard thrust.

*********

JAMIE

Isaac thrusts completely into me with one hard push, I cry out at the feeling of him stretching to my limits; I've never had a man fill me up so fully as he is doing.

My God your tight as fuck! How long has a while been; he asks me with a grunt as he begins to slowly thrust his cock in and out me.

Mmmm, almost two years; I softly moan out while he continues thrusting into me, groaning into my ear and nibbling on my neck in-between.

Oh my god Isaac! Yes, just like that, don't stop! I loudly shout out; digging my nails deep into his back as he starts to push into me harder and faster with each thrust.

That's it sweetheart! Don't hold back, scream my name; Isaac breathlessly grunts into my ear.

Isaac! I scream out loudly as I cum; clamping down tightly around his cock.

Isaac still continues thrusting into me and after few more thrusts I suddenly feel his cock begin to twitch; and with one last hard thrust, he sinks his teeth hard into my neck as he releases deep inside me.

**********

ISAAC

Jamie's nails are clawing at my back as I'm deeply thrusting away into her; her legs wrap tightly around my waist, her hips moving in-sync with mine.

She feels so damn good; her walls gripping tightly around my cock as I thrust harder and deep into her.

That's it sweetheart! Don't hold back, scream my name; I grunt into her ear as she's shouting at me not to stop when I begin to pick up the pace.

Her walls suddenly clamp tightly down around me as she cums, screaming out my name loudly.

I thrust into her a few more times; and then I'm not able to hold it back anymore.

Giving one last hard thrust into her as I cum, sinking my teeth into her neck; marking her as mine.

After a few minutes of laying still on top of her and catching my breath; I withdraw from inside her, clinching as her walls attempt to continue gripping their hold on me.

Once I've caught my bearings; I roll off of Jamie, pulling her into my side as she tangles her legs with mine.

That was amazing sweetheart; I breathlessly whisper as I kiss the top her head.

Yes, it was Isaac; she whispers back, placing a kiss on my chest.

Not long after; Jamie and I drift off to sleep wrapped up tightly in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

The Next Morning:  
*******

JAMIE

My alarm clock goes off at 6am and as I begin waking up, I suddenly hear a deep sleepy moan in my ear and Isaac is pulling me tightly into his arms.

Morning sweetheart; he mumbles, placing a kiss into my hair.

Good-morning handsome, you relax a bit more while I hop in the shower and then start on breakfast; I say to him turning around to give him a kiss on the lips.

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom to do my morning routine; once done I get dressed in a blue turquoise underwear set with matching silk robe.

I exit the bathroom and go to my vanity table; while I'm doing my facial routine, Isaac is sitting up in bed and watching me.

Like what you seeing Sir? I ask him with a chuckle as I turn to face him.

Very much so Ma'am; he says with a sexy smirk on his lips.

There's a fresh set of towels, toothbrush and bathrobe set out for you in the bathroom; I laughingly say to him as I get up to go start on breakfast.

*********  
ISAAC

After finishing my shower, I decide not to get dressed yet but rather go check on what Jamie is up to in the kitchen instead.

When I walk into the living-room I can't help but stop dead in my tracks at the site of her standing there in the doorway of the fridge.

She sure is one remarkable woman and she's quite young too, now that I have had a better look at her and I'm still trying to register in my mind the fact that last night even happened.

I'm so lost deep in thought that I don't even notice her turning around and smiling at me in greeting.

Hey there, help yourself to some coffee and grab a seat while I finish making the fruit salad; she sweetly says to and continues.

I go to pour myself a cup and stand drinking it while watching Jamie as she has her back towards me again, busy chopping up fruit.

While Jamie is busy; I put the coffee cup down and slowly walk up to her, moving her hair off her neck and bending my head down, I start kissing and nibbling at her neck.

She softly moans as I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her butt into my crotch and grinding myself hard into her.

What are doing Isaac? She breathlessly whispers to me.

Enjoying myself to some breakfast darling; I mumble into her neck as I'm kissing it.

Then it's a good thing I already finished cooking it; she moans out as I loosen her robe and slip my hand inside.

********

JAMIE

I'm busy cutting fruit when suddenly; Isaac comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck, grinding his crotch into me while he has me caged in with his arms.

He opens my robe; sliding his hand inside and grabs my breast, making me moan out loud at the feel of his hands on me.

I start grinding myself back up against him as well, he then slides my robe off my shoulders and onto the floor.

Isaac then slides my panties down my legs and as I step out them; he pulls me hard up against his chest, pushing two fingers deep into my pussy, thrusting them in and out of me while his attacking my neck.

I'm so lost in the pleasure his giving me; moaning and bucking my hips back at his hand, when suddenly I'm roughly pushed face down onto the counter.

I look over my shoulder to see Isaac hastily loosening his robe; he grips his cock and start stroking it as his slowly leading it to my entrance.

He looks up from what his doing; making eye contact as he thrusts deep into me with one hard push, making me gasp out and him groan as my walls clinch around his cock.

My head drops down onto the counter once Isaac begins thrusting in and out me; going harder and faster as his pelvis snaps against my butt with each thrust, his hands tightly gripping my waist holding me in place.

I reach my hand down between us and grab his ball-sack; gripping it and grinding it further into me as Isaac loudly grunts at me in pleasure.

Sweetheart your gonna make me cum if you keep that up! Isaac groans into me ear.

Then cum for me Isaac because I'm about to! I moan out loud at him, clamping down hard on his cock as I do.

Shit! He groans out loudly; painfully gripping my waist as he gives one hard thrust into me, cumming instantly.

After we both have caught our breaths; we make ourselves decent and sit down to have our breakfast.

Once we done eating Isaac and I go to the bedroom to get dressed; I then walk him to my front-door and kiss him good-bye as his leaving.

We agreed to meet at the bar tonight in the club and then spend some time together once I've finished my performance.

I then grab my keys and purse; lock up my apartment and walk to the elevator to head to my office and start my day's work.


	23. Chapter 23

********

ISAAC

I had just finished changing into clean clothes when suddenly there was a knock at the door; I open it and Stevie is standing there.

Hey dad! I tried calling last night but you didn't answer the phone; he says to me in greeting as he steps inside the apartment.

Yeah, I was out like a light last night, had a bit too much to drink; I tell him with a nervous chuckle.

So how was it last night, did David them enjoy the show and what do think about Jamie so far? Stevie excitingly asks me.

Hmm yeah, she's very good. I haven't seen anything the likes of her before, you made a good choice in adding her to the hotel; I tell him clearing my throat and trying to not look suspicious.

So, is everything for tomorrow night in order? I ask him as I go to the bar to get a drink.

Yeah, everything is ready to go, and I can already imagine the look on my staff's faces when they see the surprise for the night, Stevie chuckles.

Good, now it's just the board-meeting after that then; I tell him while sipping my drink.

You staying for a bit? I ask Stevie.

No, I have to make a turn at Accounting and talk to James the head of department about last minute things for the board-meeting; he answers me as he makes his way towards the door to leave.

*********  
STEVIE

I knock on James's door; she calls out for me to enter.

Are you psychic or something Miss E? I laughingly ask her, taking a seat at her desk.

Nope, you're the only one Cindy allows to come to my office without informing me beforehand; she tells me with a smug smile.

Am I that special? I ask Jamie jokingly.

Just the perks of being the boss; she answers laughing.

So, how did last night go, any problems with our guests? I ask her.

It went smoothly, they even invited me to join them for a drink after; she tells me.

So, did you get to know any of them personally? I nervously ask her.

Hmm no, I only had one drink with them then I excused myself; Jamie answers me quickly.

Good, he didn't let anything slip; I think to myself with relief.

So, are you ready for the staff-function tomorrow night? I ask her, trying to change the topic.

Yeah, I am and of course everything for the meeting the next day is in order as well; she informed me with a confident smile.

Great to hear James, I always know I can count on you to deliver; I tell her smiling.

That's what you pay for; she answers me smugly.

Yeah yeah, I laughingly tell her as I get up to leave.

I'll leave you to it then, see you tomorrow James; I say to her as I'm about to walk out.

You not going to be at tonight's show? Jamie asks

Nope, got a hot date again; I answer her with a smirk.

Enjoy it then boss! She says to me winking and laughing.

Bye James! I laughingly shake my head and leave.


	24. Chapter 24

Later That Evening:

********  
JAMIE

I'm busy hard at work doing my performance; dancing and singing away to the music while, my eyes are focused on Isaac only as he watches me from the bar area.

After two hours I finish off my performance and head to my dressing-room to change for Isaac and my dinner date.

Dressing in a tight fitting, above the knee, sleeveless teal-blue dress, with my black leather corset around my waist and black heels.

I go throw the backstage side door that leads to club floor, making my way towards Isaac sitting at the bar.

Hey there handsome, is this seat taken? I ask him with a seductive smirk.

Sorry ma'am but that seat is reserved for a beautiful lady that's my date for this evening; he smilingly tells me.

Is that so, and where might that lady be? I jokingly ask him with my brow raised.

Well, you see, I'm looking at her right now; Isaac chuckles.

Oh, you're such a smooth talker you; I laugh sitting down, lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

Hi sweetheart; Isaac mumbles as he bends down to kiss me.

Hi handsome; I smile, kissing him back.

So, did you enjoy the show? I innocently ask him.

Oh, you know I did, especially the way you were looking at me; he growls against my lips.

Good then; I tell him smirkingly.

Babe how you doing! Frankie shouts at me as he steps in front of us from behind the bar.

Hey babe! I'm good and you? I say giving him a kiss.

Great babe, what can I get you guys? Frankie asks

Two more of what my date was having; I answer him with a smile.

Coming up babe! He tells me with a wink.

I laughingly shake my head at my friend, knowing he'll want all the details later.

I turn to look at Isaac only to notice he was a deep scowl on his face.

Are you ok Isaac? I concerningly ask him.

Hmm yeah; he answers shaking his head with a forced smile.

Frankie brings our drinks and once we finished them, I suggest to Isaac that we could go to my apartment and I would cook dinner for us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Smut and Cursing

***********

JAMIE

I'm standing on the balcony enjoying my wine, looking at the stars and waiting on Isaac to come back from the bathroom.

So deep in thought, that I don't hear Isaac coming up from behind me.

Suddenly arms are wrapped around my waist, and his mouth is at my neck gently kissing and nipping at it.

Mmmm.. That feels nice; I close my eyes, softly moaning.

Isaac then takes the glass from my hand; placing it on the table beside us.

His hands then reaches for the zipper at the back of my dress and slowly pulls it down.

He then goes back to nipping at my neck as he pushes the dress off my shoulder and onto the floor; one hand grabbing at my breast while the other slips into my panties.

You like that sweetheart; he softly mumbles into my neck.

I answer him by thrusting my butt hard into his crotch in reply.

Yeah, I can feel how wet you are for me baby; he deeply groans out.

Suddenly my panties are being pulled down and Isaac is lifting my feet up one at time so I can step out of them.

I then feel his breath against the back of my thighs as he slips two fingers deep into me; slowly thrusting them in and out of me.

I'm softly moaning at the sensations going through my body; when suddenly I feel Isaac's mouth at my pussy, causing me to gasp out in surprise.

His fingers are thrusting deeper and deeper into me, his mouth licking and sucking on my pussy.

With one loud growl, Isaac pulls his fingers out and stands up; I then hear the sound of him unbuckling his belt.

I look over my shoulders to see him dropping his pants and taking his cock out his boxers, slowly stroking it as he lustfully stares into my eyes.

He steps forward after discarding his pants and boxers, bending down and capturing my lips with his as he slowly rubs the tip of his erection against my entrance.

Deepening the kiss; he grabs hold of my hips and suddenly thrusts hard into me, causing us both to groan out load in pleasure.

Fuck! You're still so damn tight! He grunts out loudly against my lips, as his continues thrusting in and out of me.

I pull away from the kiss; dropping my head onto my arms that are gripping the railing, loosing myself completely in the pleasure as Isaac continues thrusting harder and faster into me.

I..Is...Isaac... mmm... I'm gonna cum! I scream out loudly, my walls clinching tightly around him as I cum.

Fuck! Isaac shouts out, giving one hard thrust and cums deep inside me; his hands painfully gripping my waist.

Once finished, he gives two more deep thrust into me and pulls out, pulling me up against his chest.

He bends down to kiss me, picking me up bridal style and making his way inside to the bedroom.

Isaac! I'm too heavy for you to be carrying me like this! I loudly protest as we near the bed.

Bullshit! You're not and besides, I'm strong enough to carry you; he proudly states, as he gently places me on the bed.

I shake my head and laugh as I watch him remove his shirt, we both get under the covers then and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Later During The Night:  
*************

ISAAC

At 2am I wake up and can't seem to fall back asleep; Jamie's sound asleep in my arms and as I'm staring at her, all I can think about is about her and that damn bartender.

The thought of her with another man deeply pisses me off! She's mine and I'll make sure she understands that.

I turn Jamie onto her side; pulling her against me as she's sleeping, kissing and nipping at her neck.

She slowly moans in her sleep as I pull her one leg over mine; rubbing my cock against her pussy and fondling her breasts.

As I push her onto her back; she slowly opens her eyes, sleepily smiling at me as I bend down to kiss her.

This is a nice way to be woken up; she softly mumbles.

I want you again; I whisper against her lips.

Then take me; she whispers back.

I grab hold of my cock, lining it up with her entrance and thrust hard into her.

She groans out loud; digging her nails into my back and wrapping her legs around my waist, as I begin to thrust deeply in and out of her.

You are mine! I'm loudly grunting into her ears; thrusting harder and faster into her.

She's softly moaning and gasping underneath me, not hearing what I'm saying to her.

I grab hold of Jamie's hair; forcing her to look into my eyes as I'm roughly taking her.

Say it! Say you're mine! I growl at her, forcing myself harder and harder into her with each thrust.

Aaa... I... I'm... Yo... Yours.... Jamie loudly gasps out, and suddenly I feel her clamp down around me as she cums.

I continue roughly thrusting into her still; refusing to finish yet, wanting to make sure I claim every part of her body as mine.

Not long Jamie's walls are clinching around my cock again as she cums a second time, causing me to bite down on her neck; loudly grunting in her ear as I cum hard inside her.

Wow! That was something else! Jamie breathlessly whispers; I'm still lying on top of her, my head buried in her neck.

Sorry, about getting a bit carried away like that; I mumble, as I pull out of her and roll onto my back with her in my arms.

It's ok, I'm not complaining; she smiles, placing a kiss on my chest.

Not long after, we both fall asleep again.


	26. Chapter 26

*******

The Next Morning:

*********  
JAMIE

At 7am my alarm goes off and I begin walking up, I then notice that Ike is no longer next to me in the bed but there's a note on the pillow.

I pick it up and begin reading:

'sorry I had to leave early this morning sweetheart, had to see to some business and didn't want to disturb you from your sleep. I'll see you later tonight after we both done with our functions and then we can spend this rest of the evening together. - Isaac'

Ok then, I'll see him tonight; I happily think to myself getting out of bed, getting ready to begin my day.

Later During The Day:

********  
STEVIE

I'm on my way to see one of the heads of department when I notice that Jamie's office door is open.

Hey! I thought you weren't going to be in-office today; I say to her as I enter.

I'm not, just came to grab some files to work on at my place until it's time for the party later; she tells me with a smile.

Good, don't want you being too tired to enjoy yourself later night; I state with a smirk.

No way Boss! I plan on partying the night away; Jamie laughs.

So, are you going to be gracing us with some performances? I curiously ask her.

How well do you know me; she states with a smirk.

Away..., I'll leave you to things then; I tell Jamie.

Wait up! I'm on my way out as well; she says, grabbing the files and locking up her office.

********

ISAAC

At 2pm Stevie comes to pay me a visit; the two of us are having some drinks and chatting about later tonight.

So, how's everything going for tonight? I ask him.

Everything's is sorted out, all the last-minute arrangements have been seen to and Jamie is even going to be doing a performance or two; Stevie proudly states.

Jamie? As in the lovely Miss Rogue? I ask him nervously clearing my throat.

The one only! It's going to be great! I can't wait to see her reaction when she's realizes that she was performing for "Thee Ike Evans" and not just a normal VIP the other night; Stevie laughingly says.

Yeah, her reaction will be something yeah; I mumble into my glass.

If only he knew that she did more than just perform for me that night, but it doesn't matter Jamie's mine now.

I do plan on letting Stevie know about Jamie and mine's relationship soon, but I first need to make sure that she and I are on good terms after tonight.

I just really hope that everything goes well tonight and that I'll have my lady in my arms by the end of it all.


	27. Chapter 27

Later That Evening  
********

JAMIE

Frankie and I are having fun on the dance floor, busy performing a steamy Latin dance for everyone and they all seem to be loving it.

Once we done; a new song comes on and everyone else joins us on the floor, the music is going and the drinks are flowing as everyone seems to be having a ball of a time.

I then decide to take a bit of a break and grab a seat at one of the nearby tables, when Stevie sits down to join me.

Hey James! That dance performance was amazing, I might consider having you and Frankie do it during a show; he smirks at me.

Sure, thing Bossman, but you'll have to pay Frankie double for it; I laughingly tell him.

Are you Frankie's agent now? Stevie laughs.

Nope! Just looking out for my friend's best interest; I smirk.

So, when are you doing the last performance? He asks me.

In the next 30minutes, why do ask? I curiously ask him.

No, just once you done with it, I'll be addressing the stuff on stage and there's a surprise guest that I will be introducing to everyone; Stevie proudly states.

Surprise guest? Is it anyone I know? I confusingly ask him.

You'll have to wait and see like everyone else, but you might know the person yes; Stevie tells me with a smile.

Ok, now I very curious; I raising my brow at him.

Anyway... I'll catch up with you later James, enjoy the rest of the party; Stevie tells me, as he stands up to leave.

The 30minutes passes bye and once I finished my last performance, everyone is gathered on the dance floor to watch Stevie address us from on the stage.

He makes a long speech about how proud and thankful he is for all of us and our hard work in making sure the M.J is as successful it is now.

Ladies and gentlemen; without further ado I would you all to please welcome on the stage a very special guest this evening, the founder of the original Miramar Playa Hotel and Miramar Jr..., my father... the prestigious Ike Evans! Stevie suddenly announces.

A man slowly walk out from backstage to join him and I'm so completely shocked that I drop the glass I was holding when I see you who Stevie's father is!

It's Isaac! My Isaac! My Isaac, is Ike Evans as in Stevie's father and my boss as well!

Frankie notices the look of shock on my face and realizes something isn't right then.

Are you ok babe? He concerningly asks me.

No, I have to get out of here; I brokenly tell him.

Let's go then, I'm not letting you leave here alone like this; Frankie tells me, as he leads me to the exist.

Two hours later; Frankie had finally left after I had told him everything about what was going on and not long after, there's a knock at the door.

I don't go to see who's at it because I know it's Isaac. Or I should rather say Ike!

He continues to knock and call out my name for the next 30minutes and I instead choose to ignore it all.

I can't believe he lied to me like this, hiding his identity from me even after we slept together!

Stevie can never find out I slept with his father; I could lose my job!

Damnit! I can't believe I was such an idiot, I got involved with yet another married man!

This time around I didn't know he was, but yet it happened again; this is the exact reason why I moved to here in the first place.

And now I'm in the same mess again, and this time it could cost me everything!


	28. Chapter 28

*********

IKE (Isaac)

After Stevie announced me onto the stage and I had addressed the staff; I get off to go and look for Jamie but can't find her anywhere.

Hey son! Have you seen Miss Rogue? I was hoping to have a chat with her on the good job she's been doing so far; I ask him.

Yeah, Cindy told me that she and Frankie left during your speech; he says.

Damnit! That damn bartender again! Why is she always with him, are they sleeping together?

I'm then stuck for the next 2hours at the party and when I eventually get the chance to sneak out, I head straight for Jamie's apartment.

I'm standing at her door for the next half hour knocking and waiting for her to open it, but she doesn't respond at all.

That whole night I'm up trying to call her, but she refuses to answer the phone.

Th Next Day:  
**************

IKE

It's the morning of the board meeting and I've been trying to get Jamie to answer the phone for the past hour now but with no success.

Not long after Stevie is at my door, for us to leave for the board meeting.

Hey dad! You ready to get going? He asks me.

Yeah, I am. Did you instruct the bellhop on having my bags moved to the family suit? I ask him.

It's scheduled to be done while we're in the meeting, so be the time it's over housekeeping will be done with unpacking it all; he states.

That's great, let's get going then; I tell Stevie, grabbing my jacket to leave.

Stevie and I are deep in discussion while entering into the boardroom and as I look up; I see a woman wearing a long black dress-coat, standing at the table with her back facing towards us.

She somewhat looks familiar; her hair is pinned up but the color is what catches me off-guard, there's only one person I know of with that hair color around here.

It can't be her can it! What is she doing at the board meeting? It's only for management and members of the board.

Oh great, she's here already! Dad you remember Jamie, right? Stevie tells me, as she turns around to face us.

Yeah, I do but what is she doing here? I confusingly ask him.

Well, dad I'd like to introduce you to our financial accounting manager, Miss Jamie Engelbrecht; Stevie proudly tells me.

I thought you said the head of accounting was a man named James? I shockingly look at Stevie.

My nickname is James and everyone calls me by it instead or Miss. E, it's a pleasure to meet you yet again Mr. Evans; Jamie tells me reaching her hand out in greeting, with no emotions in her eyes at all.

If you'll both excuse me but I have to finish arranging these folders before we get started; she states and turns back to what she was busy with.

Stevie and I are standing in a corner; his chatting away but I'm not paying much attention, all I'm focused on is Jamie.

Not even once does she look up from what she's doing, refusing to even make eye contact with me.

Stevie then excuses himself from the room and just as I'm about to go to her, the rest of the meeting's attendants begin to enter and I'm forced to step back.


	29. Chapter 29

********

JAMIE

As the meeting is in procession; I'm standing up in front of everyone discussing my departments progress.

I make sure not make any eye contact with Isaac, looking everywhere across the table but at him.

And yet I could feel him watching my every move!

I try my best to remain calm and do my job, all the while feeling like I'm about to burst at the seams; wanting this meeting to end so that I can get out of here.

Finally after 3hours the meeting is over; while I'm busy packing up my things, I sense someone walking put to.

Thinking it to be Isaac; I calmingly brace myself, only to look up and see it's his business partner; David Russo.

Miss Rogue? It's you, isn't it? He curiously asks me.

Yes, it's me Mr. Russo; I politely answer him.

I knew it was you! Please call me David; he tells me.

So, you're our head of accounting as well as the star-liner for the club! That's amazing! David says smiling.

Thank you, but you have Stevie to thank for that, his the one who made the decision on that; I smile at him.

Well, he made a brilliant decision then, finding a talented and beautiful lady as yourself; he smirks at me.

Are you perhaps busy things evening? David suddenly asks me.

No, tonight's my evening off; I confusingly state.

Great then! Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner then? He asks me with a smile.

Suddenly I hear the sound of glass shattering.

Dad your hand! Stevie gasps out loudly.

I look towards them to see Isaac's hand bleeding; he had broken the glass he was holding in his hand.

And when I look up into his eyes; all I see is pure anger in them.

Oh so, now his the one that wants to be angry! When he lied to me about everything from the start!

Yes David, I would love to join you for dinner; I turn to face him with a smile.

Great! Then I'll meet you at 7pm in the hotel foyer and we can have dinner at the club; he smilingly tells me.

I then excuse myself, making my way to my office for the rest of the day.

********

IKE

I can't believe she's going on a date with David!

Dad, you need to go to the hotel doctor and have your hand seen to; Stevie concerningly tells me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Hmm yeah son, think I'll go right away, I'll see you later; dismissing him as I make my way out the room.

Once the doctor bandages up my hand; I decide then I'm going to Jamie's office to speak to her.

Come on in Stevie! She calls out when I knock on her door.

Hey Bossman! What can I do for you? She asks with a smile, only for it to drop once she sees it's me entering through the door.

Oh, it's you; she flatly states.

Why did you think it was Stevie? I ask her.

Stevie is the only person my assistant allows through to my office without informing me beforehand, it would figure she thought the rule applies for you as well; Jamie tells me, with a blank stare.

So, you're going on a date with David tonight; I say.

Yeah, and it turns out you're my boss; she responses back.

Look Jamie, I really wanted to tell you the truth but I had to do what was best for business; I sigh.

Oh so, lying about your identity and sleeping with your employees is what's best for business? She angrily asks me.

No, that wasn't part of the plan, what happened between you and I wasn't part of the plan; I tell her.

There was just something about you that drew me to you when I saw you on that stage for the first time; I sincerely tell her.

It doesn't matter what you planned or didn't plan, you lied about who you were and on top of that you're married! Jamie hisses out at me.

No! You got that all wrong; I tell her.

Look, Isaac, Ike, Mr. Evans or whatever the hell you go by! I don't really care what you have to say; she tells me.

Before I can respond; her phone rings and she answer's it instead.

If you will excuse me Mr. Evans but I have a meeting with Teddy now and I think it's best you leave; Jamie tells me in a professional manner.

We're not finish with this discuss yet! I state, leaving her office pissed off even more than before.


	30. Chapter 30

********

Later That Evening:

JAMIE

I spent out of the elevator and David is already there waiting for in the foyer.

Wow! You look stunning!

Shall we make our way inside then; he says smiling.

Thank you, David, you're looking quite dashing yourself; I tell him, taking his arm as we make our way into the club.

David and I are having a nice time together, chatting and getting to know each other while we wait on our meal to arrive.

Oh, I see Ike is here as well! David suddenly says, motioning for him to joins us.

David hey!

Miss. E... Ike mumbles, in greeting.

Good evening Mr. Evans; I casually reply back.

Are you meeting someone here? David asks him.

No, just came for a few drinks and to clear my head a bit; he tells David.

If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you guys to get back to the rest of your date; he states, leaving the table.

That's strange, usually he has a lot more to say than that; David shakes his head.

As the rest of the date continues, I sense the feeling that someone is watching me and when I look over my shoulder.

Isaac is standing at the bar staring daggers at us.

I decide to ignore him and instead enjoy my date with David.

Once the date is finished, David escorts to back to my apartment and I give him a kiss on the check goodnight when he leaves.

I'm just about to go to my bedroom, when there's a knock at the door.

Believing it to be David I open it, only to find Isaac standing in the door way.

What do you Isaac? I grumble.

I noticed you were really enjoying your date with David! He spits out at me.

I'm really not in the mood for this Isaac; I say, turning my back to him.

Well, I don't give a damn what you're in the mood for or not.

We're going to talk and we going to do so now! Ike states, stepping into my apartment.

There's nothing to talk about! I glare at him.

Oh yes there is!

The fact that you went on a date with another man! Ike shouts at me.

Whom I go on a date with has nothing to do with you. I calmly tell him.

It damn-well does!

Because you're mine! He screams at me.

Don't you shout at me!

And don't act like I'm the one at fault! I tell him.

You lied to me about who you were Isaac!

You got me to sleep with you, knowing you were my boss and that you married! I scream at him.

It's not the way you think it is sweetheart; Ike looks at me pleading.

Yes, it is, now get the hell out of my apartment!

I begin to push him towards the open door.

Sweetheart just give me a chance to explain everything please...

Ike is begging as I slam the door in his face.

With my back against the door, I slowly sink down to the floor silently crying.

I can't believe that I had actually started falling in love with Isaac and he completely destroyed that love with his lies.

I just wish he'd leave to go back to Miami already.

*********

IKE

Damnit! I've really screwed up big time with Jamie.

I never should I lied to her about who I was.

It's just that being with her like that took me back to the days of when Molly and I were married.

When someone was interested in me as person and not a bigshot hotel owner.

She made me feel wanted again, maybe even loved.

After everything that happened with Vera, I never thought I'd get another chance at it.

But now it seems I might have screwed up what could be my last chance of finding love again.

First thing tomorrow morning; I'll go to her office and try to explain everything, it's the one place I know she where can't refuse to see me.


	31. Chapter 31

*********

The Morning:

STEVIE

Come inside!

Jamie calls out when I knock on her door office door.

Hey Bossman!

She greets me with a smile.

Hey James; I greet looking at her with concern.

So, what brings you to my castle; Jamie jokes.

I'm not quite sure where to begin; I say as I take a seat.

Last night on way to my suite; I passed yours's and the door was open.

I heard shouting coming from inside and was concerned about you.

James, I heard everything my dad and you spoke about; I tells her.

Oh my god! Stevie, I swear I didn't know he was your dad until the night of the staff party.

She tearfully states, hand over her mouth in shock.

I know James, I heard everything you told him; standing up to comfort her.

You must think I'm a terrible person! A homewrecker!

She continues crying, as I hold her tightly.

No, I don't, you did nothing wrong; I quietly hush her.

But I ruined your parents' marriage by sleeping with your father; Jamie quietly whispers.

Shh... It's ok sweetheart.

Don't cry, everything will be ok; I tell her.

I continue to stand with Jamie in my arms, silently comforting her.

Neither of us hear the door opening, nor do we notice the person standing there watching us in total disbelief.

*******

IKE

I can't believe what I saw when opening the door to Jamie office earlier.

Her wrapped passionately in Stevie's arms!

So not only she screwing the bartender, but Stevie as well!

To think I actually believed she might love me, what a joke that was.

She probably makes it a habit of sleeping with guests as well.

It's best that we don't continue things any further then.

And I believe it's time for me go back home.


	32. Chapter 32

********

Later That Evening:

IKE

I meet up with Stevie at the club to inform him about my decision.

Hey son! I walk up to the bar greeting him.

Hey dad! You're just in time to see James perform; he smiles.

Before I can speak to him the lights dim and she walks on the dance floor.

Jamie steps up to the microphone-stand, the music then starts and she begins to sing; That Girl by Jennifer Nettle:

A friend gave me your number

To tell you watch your lover's tracks

See I always kind of liked you

So, I wanna have your back

There is is a good chance by the time you hear this

The story's gonna say

That I came on to him

But it was never quite that way

Her eyes are tightly shut as she sings, and slowly sways to the music.

I knew he was good looking

Maybe too good to be true

But when he kissed me in that alley

I could tell there was you

I don't want to be that girl

With your guy

To fool you

Make you cry

Wreck it all

For one night

To be with him when he should be with you

I don't want all the dirty looks

The headlines

So, I called you

To explain why

I wound up

With your guy

When I don't wanna be that girl

There's so much raw emotion in the way she sings, each and every word is sang with sincerity.

I know boys can be promiscuous

Yeah, that's just what they do

But this involves the both of us

Yeah, it's our business too

So, I thought I'd call to tell you

It was never in my plan

I'm not the scarlet Devil

I don't want to take your man...

When she finishes, I know that she meant every word of it.

And my decision is finally made then.

Son, I've decided to go back to Miami.

There's still a lot of issues waiting to be seen to and I think it's best if I go back now and do so; I tell Stevie.

I thought you were staying for at least three more weeks; Stevie looks at me confused.

Yeah, I was but everything seems under control here and I'm needed more in Miami than here in any case; I say.

Alright then dad, you know what's best but I'm going to miss you; he states.

Don't worry son, I'll be back in a few months' time to check up on things; I pat his shoulder.

I'm going up stairs to start packing, I leave first thing in the morning.

I tell him, getting up to leave.

Ok then, goodnight dad; Stevie calls out to me.

Goodnight son; I call back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place four weeks after Ike has left, Stevie gets surprising news when Jamie collapses during a show.

*********

Four Weeks Later:

JAMIE

I wake the morning feeling terrible; nauseous, lightheaded and not having any appetite at all.

The rest of the day continues on and yet I still find myself feeling the same as I felt the morning.

There's a knock at the door and I call out to Stevie to come in.

Hey James, how you been doing?

He asks, taking a seat.

I've been ok Stevie; I smile at him.

You don't look that well, are you really ok?

He looks at me concerningly.

I can't slip anything pass you, now can I?

Laughingly shaking my head.

I just haven't been feeling well for a few days; I tell him.

That doesn't sound good James, maybe you should take off from tonight's show.

I can get a replacement; he says with concern in his eyes.

No, I'll be fine by tonight don't worry about; I tell him.

Ok but if you change your mind just let me know.

He says getting up to leave.

I'll keep that in mind Bossman; I smile at him.

Later That Evening:  
************

STEVIE

I'm at the bar watching Jamie perform, I'm really concerned about her.

She hasn't been herself since my dad left.

It's like the spark inside of her died, she used to be so full of life but now all I see is sadness in her eyes.

I knew my dad's idea to go under disguise was going to backfire somehow.

I just didn't think it would end up this badly and that my friend would end up getting hurt.

I wish dad had told Jamie the truth before he got involved with her.

All of this could have been prevented had he told her everything.

I'm deep in thought when suddenly I hear loud gasps and shouts all across.

When I look up to see what's happened, I realize that the music has stopped and Jamie isn't singing.

The backup singers are crouched down over someone on the dance floor.

That's when I realize it's Jamie passed out on the floor!

I rush over to check on her; she's unconscious and not making a move at all.

Someone call an ambulance quick!

I scream out, trying to get her to wake up.

Later At The Hospital:  
*************

JAMIE

I slowly open my eyes, groaning at the pain in my head.

Looking around I see that I'm in some kind of room.

Hey, sleepy head; Stevie whispers at me, smiling

Hmmm...Where am I? I moan.

You're in the hospital, you collapsed while performing; he tells me.

What, why? I confusingly ask.

The doctor said he'll be here soon to check on you again, so we'll know once he comes; Stevie tells me.

5minutes later, the doctor then walks in.

Aa... Miss Engelbrecht, I see you're awake.

Well, we did some tests and I have the results here.

If your friend wouldn't mind stepping outside then I'll tell what we found; the doctor says.

No! I want him to stay, you can tell me what's wrong with him here; I tell the doctor.

Very well then, the blood results came back.

And congratulations, you're pregnant! He states with a smile.

What! I'm pregnant? I ask him shocked.

But I was told years ago that with my medical history my chances of getting pregnant was slim.

That I'm more or less infertile; I stare at the doctor with huge eyes.

Well, I guess you got the less infertile part then; the doctor says and then leaves.

***********

STEVIE

Oh my god! Jamie's pregnant and it's my dad's!

One of my closest friend is carrying my dad's baby, my half sibling!

James? I look at her in shock.

Stevie you have to promise me you won't tell your father!

She looks at me seriously.

But it's his baby too Jamie, he deserves to know; I tell her.

No, he doesn't, he lied to me and his married!

I can't have it known I'm carrying a married man's baby!

She starts freaking out.

Jamie there's something I need to you.

Although my dad should have told you immediately when you found out who he was; I say.

My dad and step-mother have been divorced for over a year now.

It just wasn't made public, no one besides family and close friends know yet; I tell her.

What happened, did your father have another affair before me?

She asks in shock.

No, he didn't; my father is and always has been a faithful man.

My step-mother had the affair; I state, not making eye contact with her.

What! With who? She gasps.

She had an affair with me.

I sigh, dropping my head in shame.

Oh no Stevie! You didn't? Jamie whispered.

Yes, I did; I thought I was in love with her.

But she was only using me to get more attention from my dad.

Dad was so busy trying to get Ben Diamond out of the Miramar and Vera believed he wasn't giving her everything he promised her.

So she wanted some fun and decided to use me for it; I tell Jamie.

Turns out she was just with my dad for his money and the fame of being Ike Evans' wife.

Luckily, she finally showed her true colors; I spit out.

When I realized what type a person she really was I told my dad everything and he confronted her about it.

She admitted to it all, thinking my dad would forgive her because he loved her.

But unfortunately for her dad doesn't stand for unfaithfulness; I bitterly chuckle.

I'm sorry Stevie for what Vera put you and your dad through.

Jamie says squeezing my hand in sympathy.

It's ok James, my dad and I got over it and now we closer than ever; I tell her with a smile.

But Jamie you really need to tell my dad about this baby.

Especially now that you know the entire truth; I stare at her seriously.

He still lied to me about who he was and that still hurts, but I will tell him about the baby.

I just need some time to heal from it all and to wrap my head around everything; she tells me.

Ok James, I won't tell him anything until you ready to do so.

But I'm going to be there for you during this, because you're carrying my little brother or sister; I promise her.

Thank you, Stevie; she hugs me in return.


	34. Chapter 34

*********

Seven Months Later:

JAMIE

My alarm goes off at 7am; I get out of bed and start getting myself ready for the day ahead.

Standing in front of the mirror in my dressing-room with my hands on my stomach, I just can't help smiling at my reflection.

To think it's been seven months already, and I'm this huge now!

I decide on wearing a black long-sleeved, wrap dress this morning.

Not being able to wear my corset anymore, not now that I'm pregnant.

To think that I'm actually going to be a mother! It seems so unreal to me still.

With my medical problems, I really thought it impossible to even happen for me.

But I guess I was lucky; the only thing now is taking things easy and not to stress too much.

And I think that's the only reason why Stevie hasn't pushed me into letting Isaac know about my pregnancy again.

Later That Day:

********

STEVIE

Hey James! I greet, walking into Jamie's office.

Hey Bossman! She smiles at me.

So, how's my little brother or sister doing? I ask her sitting down.

Kicking up a storm!

I'm constantly having to rush to the bathroom; she tells me, rubbing her stomach.

Is the baby kicking now? I ask excitingly.

You want to feel? Jamie smile.

Yes please! I say, jumping up to feel.

Wow! That's a strong kick! I say in shock.

Imagine how it feels front the inside then; Jamie groans in response.

James, have you made a decide yet on when you're going to tell my dad about the baby?

I ask, on a serious note.

I'm already seven months pregnant and it'll only be two more till the baby is here.

Besides the doctor said I shouldn't have any stress, having your father involved now would only increase it more.

Wouldn't it seem better to wait till after the baby is born, for both our safety.

Jamie sighingly states.

Ok James, but I still don't like the fact that I'm hiding this from my father; I tell her.

I know Stevie and I'm sorry to be putting you in this situation; she tearfully whispers.

It's ok James, I'm doing what's best for family.

And this baby is my family and so are you; I hug her.

Once I'm done visiting Jamie; I go to my office to make a phone call.

Ike Evans speaking. The phone is answered.

Hey dad, I really need you to come down to L.A as soon as possible.

There's a major problem that came up and I can't seem to be able to handle it on my own.

I could really use your help on this please!

I nervously tell my father.

What's the problem son? He concerningly asks.

I really can't go into details over the phone, it's better if you came to see it for yourself.

I anxiously tell him.

Ok then son, I'll be there in two days' time; he says.

Thanks dad; I sigh in relief.

I'm sorry James. But I'm doing what's best for family.

Dad deserves to know about the baby.

And you guys need to resolve your issues for my sibling's sake.

I determinedly think to myself.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike comes to help out Stevie and get the shock of his life.

*************

Two Days Later, The Evening:

IKE

As I'm settling into the M. J's family suite, Stevie walks in through the door.

Hey dad! How have you been? He asks me.

Hey son, I've been good.

So, what's this problem you need my help for? I concerningly ask him.

Oh yeah! That can wait till the morning.

Why don't we go down to the club a bit and grab some drinks?

Stevie anxiously tries to get me to go with him.

I really don't want to go, because I know I'll see her there.

It's been seven months; she's probably with someone new by now.

Seeing Jamie performing tonight will only open up wounds that are still healing.

And I don't think I can handle seeing her happy with someone else.

I'm really tired son and not in the mood for it; I tell Stevie.

Come on dad! Tonight, is a special show and I don't want you missing it.

Besides it has to do with why I called you here; he tells me.

Ok, fine, let's go; I grumble, as I grab my jacket.

Stevie and I enter the club; the lights are dimmed and as we reach the bar, the spotlight falls onto the center of the dance floor.

Jamie is there seated on a stool under the spot-light.

And sitting right next to her is that damn bartender!

The Music starts and the bartender begins to sing (How Do You Keep The Music Playing by James Ingram):

How do you keep the music playing?

How do make it last?

How do you keep the song from fading too fast?

Jamie turns to him with a loving smile on her face and begins;

How do lose yourself to someone and never lose your way?

How do you not run out of new things to say?

He smiles back and reaches his hand out to her;

And since you know we're always changing

How can it be the same?

She then takes hold of his hand;

And tell me how year after year

You're sure your heart won't fall apart

Each time you hear his name?

He lets go then of Jamie's hand to stroke her cheek and they both sing;

I know the way I feel for you is now or never (bartender singing)

She places hers over his holding it in place on her face, and softly smiling at him;

The more I love, the move that I'm afraid (Jamie singing)

That in your eyes I may not see forever, forever

If we can be the best of lovers (bartender singing)

Yet be the best of friends (both singing)

If we can try with every day to make it better as it grows (both singing)

With any luck than I suppose (bartender singing)

The music never ends... (both signing)

They then continue on to sing a few more songs.

I've never been more pissed in my life as I am that moment watching the two of them together like that.

I guess my question about her moving on is answered now.

Seems like she was screwing the bartender all along!

Since when is Miss. E doing such shows?

Doesn't seem like her type of performances; I ask Stevie.

Hmmm... Well...

James is actually taking a break from performing for now.

She and Frankie are only standing-in for someone tonight; Stevie anxiously replies.

A break? What for? For how long? I curiously ask him.

Yeah, doctor's orders and until further notice.

That's why she was doing a slow duet and sitting.

Stevie nervously chuckles.

Doctor's orders? Is she sick or someone?

I raise my brow, sipping at my drink.

You'll see soon enough; Stevie mumbles, pointing with his head towards Jamie.

The lights brighten once the performance is over and she then stands up.

I then turn to see what his talking about.

My eyes drop down to her stomach; and the glass in my hand then falls to the ground when I realize what I'm actually seeing.

She's pregnant!


	36. Chapter 36

*********

STEVIE

Dad are you ok! I ask my dad.

He had dropped the glass he was holding and now his just staring at Jamie with shock written all over his face.

We both step aside as someone comes to clean up the glass.

Is this the problem you needed my help for?

The fact that your star-liner is pregnant or is it perhaps because you're the father?

He growls at me.

What? No, it's not mine! I laugh out.

Then what am I here for then? He asks.

Look, dad, I know about what happened between the two of you; I tell him.

What are you talking about? He frowns at me.

The night you and Jamie were arguing in her apartment.

I was standing outside the door and I heard everything two of you spoke about.

I sigh, staring him in the eyes.

And you used that information to your advantage I'm guessing; he hisses.

What are you talking about dad? I ask confused.

The next day I went to Jamie's office and I saw the both you wrapped up passionately in each other's arms!

You were so lost in one another; you didn't even hear me enter the damn room!

My dad spits out at me.

Dad, what you saw that day; was me comforting my friend and nothing more.

Jamie was devastated over what happen between you guys.

She was freaking out, believing herself to be a homewrecker.

You should never have gotten involved with her in the first place, at least not without telling her the truth!

I look him seriously in the eyes.

I didn't plan for any of it to happen the way it did; he sighs.

I know dad, but you really hurt her.

That's why she was crying that day and I was comforting her.

There's absolutely nothing going on between us.

Besides she's more like a sister to me; I say to him.

So, I take it that the bartender is the father then?

He grumbles in response.

Why, don't you go and ask her about that yourself dad. I laughingly shake my head and walk away.


	37. Chapter 37

**********

IKE

So, there was nothing going on between her and Stevie then.

But do I really want to have to face her and see how happy she is carrying another man's child?

Maybe saying goodbye to her might help me in moving on too.

I decide to do so then; making my way backstage to her dressing-room and knock on the door.

Isaac! What are you doing here?

She gasps out, when she opens it.

Hello Jamie, may I come in? I ask her.

She slowly steps aside for me to enter, her hand on her stomach protectively.

I didn't know you were coming to L.A.

She quietly whispers in shock.

I can tell by your reaction yeah. Heartbreakingly staring at her stomach.

Hmm... So, for how long will you be staying?

She asks, taking a seat and just staring at me.

I'm not quite sure yet, Stevie asked me to come down to sort out some issues.

You're looking good James; your boyfriend must be proud on becoming a dad.

I say, sadly looking into her beautiful eyes.

Boyfriend? She frowns.

Yeah, the bartender; I state.

Oh, no! Frankie's not my boyfriend! She laughs out.

Oh, so you guys are just having a baby together then? I ask her confused.

Frankie isn't the father of my baby.

And I doubt he would ever father any kids with a woman.

Because his gay! Jamie laughingly says.

If his not the father, then who is? I frown confused.

She just looks up at me, raising a brow in answer.

Then it hits me!

It's mine! I'm the father of Jamie's baby!

It's mine? I ask in shock.

Yes, Isaac, the baby I'm carrying is yours; she heavily sighs.

Why the hell didn't you let me know!

It's been seven months and you didn't think to let me know I'm going be a father again! I angrily shout at her.

Well, seeing as you didn't stick around long enough to resolve the issues between us.

I just assumed you wouldn't be interested. She hisses back at me.

Look, James, I came to your office the next day to speak to you.

But then I saw you in Stevie's arms and I thought...

Oh my god! First Frankie, now Stevie! She cuts me off.

Do you honestly believe that I'm like Vera? She asks with distain.

That's right Stevie told me the whole truth about Vera and everything that happened back then.

She answers at my look of confusion.

Look Ike, I get it why you believed what you did.

You've been down that road before and it damaged you.

I've seen first-hand what that does to people and everything it destroys.

But the fact that you lied to me about your identity from the start and I had to find out the truth so publicly.

That's what I find difficult to forgive.

Jamie tearfully tells me.

I'm so sorry sweetheart! I say grabbing her hand.

Isaac, I'm exhausted after the show and stress isn't good for the baby.

So, I'm done talking and heading for bed now.

She tells me, pulling her hand away from mine and getting up to leave.


	38. Chapter 38

********

The Next Day:

JAMIE

I'm having breakfast in my kitchen, when there's a knock at the door.

Hey James! Stevie greets as I open it.

Hey Stevie. I step aside for him to enter.

So, how are you and my little brother/sister doing this morning? He smiles at me.

We're both ok, considering last night. I tell him.

So, he went to see you then. Stevie states.

Yeah, he did. I glare at him.

Look, James, I had to get him down here. He deserved to know!

Stevie anxiously tells me.

I know Stevie, and you were right in doing so.

He is your father after all; I sigh.

Come on, why don't you come with me to my office.

We can have some tea and chocolate cake before work starts?

Stevie smiles at me.

Ok! You got me at chocolate cake, let's go!

I tell him, grabbing my purse to leave.

**********

IKE

Hey Mandy, is my son in his office? I ask the floor receptionist.

Morning Mr. Evans.

Yes, he and Miss. E are just having tea.

They make such a cute couple, don't you think? She says with a smile.

Couple? I raise my brow

They haven't confirmed it, but everybody knows his father of her baby.

Mandy softly whispers.

Is that so; I mumble.

Oh yes, you must be really exciting on your expecting grandchild? She says to me.

Before I can respond back, Stevie and Jamie exit his office.

Hey dad! You here to see me? He asks.

Hey son. Miss. E; I greet them both.

Good-morning Mr. Evans; Jamie mumbles in return.

I can come back later if you're busy now; I tell him.

No, it's fine go on inside dad.

I'm just going to see James till the elevator then I'll be with you.

He says, walking with his arm linked with hers.

See what I mean; Mandy smirks at me.


	39. Chapter 39

*********

IKE

So, I hear you're playing dad to my kid now. I stare at Stevie, as he enters his office.

Dad, let's not start this again; he sighs in reply.

Jamie is like family and even more so now that she's expecting your kid.

I was only doing my part in making sure her and my little brother or sister were taken care of.

Stevie stares at me with a serious look.

I'm sorry son. It's just that this whole situation is messing with my head.

I mumble, rubbing at my temple in exhaustion.

It's ok dad, I understand.

So, how did things go when you went to see James last night? He asks me.

Not that good, she admitted that the baby is mine.

But other than that, she wants nothing to do with me. Dropping my head in defeat.

I really think you should go and talk to her again dad.

Try and make things right, at least for the baby's sake.

Stevie places his hand on my shoulder to console me.

Later That Day:  
*******

JAMIE

There's a knock at my office door and Isaac walks in through it.

What can I do for you Isaac? I stare at him from behind my desk.

James, can we please just talk. He pleads with me.

Fine Ike, we can talk. I tell him.

Picking my phone, I tell Cindy that I'm in a meeting and I'm not to be bothered by anyone; leaning back in my seat then to listen to what Isaac has to say

I'm really sorry for what I did to you sweetheart. I never intended to lie to you.

The part about me hiding my identity was so that the board members and I could have a better look at how the hotel was being run.

But then that first night when I saw you on the dance floor.

Something that I thought would never happen for me again did; I feel for you.

And the more time we spent together the more I began to realize; that I was falling in love with you.

You made me feel like I was wanted as a person and not the man that's a big-shot hotel owner.

And I haven't felt like that since my first wife passed away. Isaac tearfully tells me.

You really hurt me, Isaac!

You could have told me the truth and I wouldn't have felt any different about you. Jumping up from my seat in anger and glare at him.

I know that now sweetheart and I'm so sorry for hurting you.

He tells me, walking around to stand in front of me.

What hurts the most is that, I fell in love with you too. I tearfully whisper.

Isaac pulls me into his chest, gently rocking me as I cry; when suddenly the baby kicks.

Wow! Is that what I think it is? He asks in amazement, looking down at my stomach.

Yes, it's the baby kicking; I smile at him.

May I? He asks reaching his hand out to touch my stomach.

Sure, it's your baby too after all; I tell him.

He places his hand on it and the baby continues to kick up a storm for him.

The last time I experienced this was when Molly was expecting Lauren; he whispers in astonishment.

I just look at him and tearfully smile.

I'm sorry sweetheart and didn't mean to...

It's ok Ike, you're allowed to talk about her; I interrupt him.

She was your wife and the mother of your children.

And besides Stevie and I are close and his told me many stories about how wonderful a woman his mom was.

You should always keep her memory alive, especially for your children.

I say to him smiling.

Isaac smiles back at me; his hand still on my stomach, his glaze then dropping to my mouth.

He then bends his head down, capturing my lips in a slow kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike and Jamie finally reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: pregnancy smut

********

JAMIE

Isaac bends his head down, capturing my lips in a slow kiss.

My hands reaches up to tangle in his hair as I melt into.

Things quickly become heated, as Isaac's kisses moves further down my neck.

Isaac... I softly moan.

I missed you sweetheart. He mumbles into my neck, pulling me into him as close as possible

I missed you too... I moan in reply.

He slowly backs me up against my desk, his hands busy untying the strings of my dress

Isaac softly groans when it parts open, revealing my baby bump.

He then lefts me up onto the desk, leaning me backward on it.

Placing a kiss on my stomach as he slowly tugs my panties down my legs.

I need you sweetheart... He desperately moans against my bump.

Slowly, I spread my thighs open for him in response.

Fuck! He groans out at the sight of me spread open for him.

His hands hastily reaching for his belt-buckle; letting his pants drop to the floor and stepping in-between my thighs.

Isaac grabs hold of my waist pulling me closer to line his cock up with my entrance.

He begins to slowly push into me, both of us deeply moaning the further he goes in.

Mmm... Isaac... I loudly moan as he starts to slowly thrust in and out of me.

Shhh... sweetheart, you need to be quiet, we don't want the others to hear us now do we.

He softly groans, grabbing at my breast as he continues thrusting.

My eyes are closed, lost in the pleasure of having Isaac inside me again after so long.

Trying my best not to moan out too load; I open them to look at Isaac, his brow is covered in sweat and teeth tightly clinched in concentration.

Isaac, I know you're holding back, it's ok you don't have to.

You can go faster; you won't hurt us. I softly whisper.

Shit! He grunts out, as he starts to pick up pace.

He starts to go harder and deeper with each thrust then, and I can feel my climax nearing.

Isaac... I'm cumming...! I moan as my walls clamp down around his cock.

Fuck...! He groans out, giving two more thrust and instantly cumming deep inside me.

God! That was good. Isaac groans; his head lightly resting against my stomach, while I run my hand gently through his hair.

He places a kiss on my bump and stands up, causing both of us to gasp out as he pulls out of me.

Pulling his pants back up and fastening it, he then bends; helping me to get my panties back on.

You ok sweetheart? He stares into my eyes as he ties my dress back closed for me.

I'm fine Isaac, just a bit tired now. I smile up at him.

I think you should take the rest of day off sweetheart; he says placing a kiss on my head.

Come on let's go! He grabs my purse, placing his hand on my lower back and leading me out the door.

Cindy! Miss. E will be taking the rest of the day off, so cancel all her appointments till tomorrow.

Isaac orders reception as we walk pass her toward the elevator.

Sure thing Mr. Evans. She says staring at me with a confused look on her face.

When we step into the elevator; I see that my hair is a total mess when looking at the door's reflection.

Oh my god! No wonder she was looking at me weird! I gasp out loud, quickly trying to fix my hair.

What's wrong with it, at least now they might begin to realize who the real father of your baby is. Isaac chuckles at me look of distraught.

It's a good thing Fred isn't attending the elevator right now; I mumble.

It's ok sweetheart, the truth was bound to come out soon enough. And the sooner people know you're carrying my kid, the better.

He proudly smiles, pulling me into his side and placing a kiss on my head.

But this not the way I wanted it coming out though; I grumble.

Come on, let's go get some rest sweetheart; he mumbles in my ear as the elevator stops.

We step out, crossing the foyer and make our way up to my apartment.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike's planning a surprise, but old ghosts are still haunting about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pregnancy smut

**********

Later That Evening:

IKE

Slowly I begin to wake up; Jamie's still asleep in my arms, her naked back against my front.

Pulling her closer into me; I bend my head down to nip at her neck, my erection rubbing against her butt.

Mmm... Usually, it's the baby kicking me awake but this is a much better way; she softly moans.

Is that so, then you'll really enjoy what comes next; I mumble into her neck, lifting her leg over mine.

Her moans becoming loader, bucking herself backwards into my crotch; as I rub my cock against her entrance.

You like that sweetheart? Do you want more? I whisper in her ear.

Reaching between her legs; Jamie slowly begins placing me inside her, causing me to groan out load the further I go in.

God! Sweetheart you feel good! I groan in pleasure.

Mmm... Isaac, don't hold back... she moans as I begin thrusting in and out of her.

Jamie's moans become louder and louder as I pick up the pace, thrusting deeper and harder into her. Her hips bucking backwards in rhythm with mine. My arms around her chest, so as not to harm the baby.

Isaac...! I'm cumming...! She moans out loudly; her nails digging into my arms as her walls clinch tightly around me.

Fuck...! I grunt out, giving two more thrusts and cumming in her.

You ok sweetheart? I look down at her; my hand gentling rubbing circles on her stomach, while still buried deep inside her.

Mmm... yeah. But I think you woke the baby up; she smiles when it starts kicking against my hand.

Bending my head down to kiss her, when suddenly there's a knock at the door.

God damnit! Seriously! I grumble

I pull out of her, so that she can see who it is; causing both of us to gasp out as her walls try to hold their grip.

I'll be right back; she says giving me a kiss, pulling on a robe and walking out the room.

*******

STEVIE

Hey James! I went to your office and Cindy told me my dad made you leave work early to rest; I'm assuming his here, right? I smirk at her.

I'll go get him, help yourself to a drink; she laughs, going to the bedroom.

Not long after; dad walks into the lounge, with messy hair and in a robe as well.

Well, I can see the two of you have sorted out your differences; I smirk at him

Yeah, we did; he happily smiles at me.

So, when's the big day then; before or after the baby's born? I excitingly ask him.

Shhh... keep your voice down, I haven't asked her yet; he whispers.

I want it to be special, that's why I need your help in arranging it all; he tells me.

No problem dad, I'll ask Frankie's help, he'll know what she likes; I smile at him.

Oh yeah, the gay bartender friend of hers; he agrees.

Oh so, you know about Frankie? I say.

Yeah, she told me after me thinking he was the father and I accused her of cheating on me with him; he mumbles.

Seriously dad? I look at him in disapproval.

What? You can't honestly blame me now can you, especially you! He hisses at me.

Right dad. I best be going to get started on those plans for you; I sigh, making my way to the door to leave.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike has a big surprise for Jamie

**********

Three Days Later, The Evening:

JAMIE

Ike asked me to join him tonight for dinner at his place, so here I am waiting for him to answer the door.

Hey there sweetheart! He greets me with a kiss.

Come on, everything's set out on the balcony, let's go; he smiles grabbing my hand and leading me to it.

Isaac! It's beautiful! But you didn't have to go all out just for dinner; I gasp out in astonishment.

This is more than just dinner; I hear Isaac say from behind me.

What do you mean? I ask turning around, to find him bending down on one knee.

Isaac clears his throat and begins to speak:

Sweetheart, I know things started off rocky with everything I did and the way I behaved after. But the one thing remained and always will, and that is the fact that the first moment I saw you I fell for you. And the more I got to be with you, the more I fell in love with you. You made me feel loved as real person again for the first time in years, and I still can't believe how stupid I was to almost let that slip away.

Jamie, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of marry me?

My eyes are blurry with tears as I happily smile at him.

Yes! Yes, Isaac, I'll marry you; I tearfully say.

Isaac gets up front the floor with a huge smile on his face; slipping on my finger a white gold ring, with a huge amethyst stone in the center and diamonds set all around it.

Thank you, sweetheart; he whispers, bending to kiss me.

For what? I ask him surprised.

For making me the happiest man a live right now; he pulls me into his chest, kissing me on the head.

At least now Stevie can stop playing father to my kid and everyone can stop thinking he his; Isaac mumbles.

Isaac! Is that the reason why you asked me to marry you? Because you want to stake your claim as this baby's father? I look at him in disbelief.

No, sweetheart! It just pissed me off when Mandy was going on about everyone believing Stevie to be the father and how I must be proud of becoming grandfather soon. I wanted to yell at her that I was the damn father, not grandfather! He hisses out in anger.

And then I saw the both of you leaving his office and how protective he was of you, it angered me more. Because it's my job to take care of you and our child, not his; Ike says.

Isaac, we need to talk about how you still haven't forgiven Stevie for what happened with Vera; I sigh, taking a seat.

What do you mean? I have forgiven him, and I don't want to talk about what happened; he mumbles in annoyance.

Ok, we won't discuss that, but I'm going to tell you about my experience then; I look at him in seriousness.

Experience in what? He looks at me confused.

As the other woman in the middle of a marriage; I tearfully look at him.

What? Isaac looks at me in shock.

Taking a deep breath, I sigh:

I was once involved with a married man, he told me everything I wanted to hear. About how his marriage was over for years, that he couldn't leave because of the kids. How they haven't been intimate in years. That he loved me and only me, and to tell you the truth I loved him too. But after having him promising me for the past 5years that he would finally leave. I realized it was never going to happen and I had wasted my life on empty promises.

It broke me, the guilt and disgust in myself, that I allowed myself to be so weak as to interfere in someone else's marriage! I was an emotional wreck and I was self-destructive because of it, and that's why I made the decision to leave my home and move here; to make a fresh start. So, you see, Stevie still feels guilty about what he did, it stills eats up about how he hurt you. He was in love with her and truly believed she felt the same way, had he known she was doing it to get at you, he never would have crossed that line.

Your son loves you Isaac and would never no anything to hurt you. I look into his eyes with sincerity.

Is that why you freaked out when you thought I was still married? Isaac asks me.

Yes, because I thought it was my punishment for my past sins, finding the man of my dreams only to find out his married; I tearfully whisper.

I'm so sorry sweetheart, had I known I never would have put you through that; he gets up, pulling me into his arms.

It's ok, just promise that you'll fix things with Stevie; I smile at him.

I promise I will sweetheart, now let's eat and then you can get some rest ok; he says kissing my head.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the night of the Jamie's birthday and everyone gets a shock

********

Two Week Later:

IKE

Hey sweetheart; I enter Jamie's office, greeting her with a kiss.

Hey handsome; she releases the kiss, smiling at me.

How's my little munchkin doing? I crouch down to rub her stomach.

Besides kicking me in the ribs and laying on my blabber, perfectly fine; she jokingly groans.

Hey there little one, you have got to give your mama a break kiddo; I whisper, placing a kiss on her stomach.

Is that better now? I ask her once the baby settles down.

Much better, seems like we know who this little one will be listening to once it's here; she mumbles, her hands stroking my hair.

I'm sure he or she will be just as afraid of you; I laugh.

So, are you ready for your birthday party later tonight? I smile at her

Yes! Especially when we announce our engagement; she excitingly grins at me.

Come on, I think you need to rest a bit before tonight's events; I tell her, grabbing her purse and leading her out the office.

Later That Evening:

*********  
IKE

It's the night of Jamie's party; Stevie and I are standing at the bar, watching her enjoying herself amongst her friends.

So, James told me you guys are making the engagement publicly official tonight; he smiles at me.

Yeah, it's time that everyone knows she's my lady and that the baby she's carrying is mine too. I don't want people talking behind her back about having a baby without the father in the picture, even although they're thinking you're the father. I say looking at him in seriousness.

Look dad, it was never my intention for people to think I was the father; Stevie sighs in defeat.

I know son, you were only doing your job as her friend and as the older brother of the baby she's carrying. And I'm grateful to you for being there for her when I couldn't; I smile placing my hand on his shoulder in thanks.

And I also want you to know that I truly have for forgiven you for what happened, I love you son and I want us to get back to the way we were; I tell him.

Thanks dad, you don't know how much this means to me, the guilt of what I did was eating up; he tearfully says to me.

I know son, let's just say a little bird made me finally open my eyes to what you were going through as well; I tell him, grabbing him and giving him a hug.

Come on, let's go give the birthday girl her cake and let everyone know she's mine; I smile at him.

Stevie and I make our way towards her, as Frankie's making his way with the cake to the center of the dance floor.

Ok guys, can everyone please settle down! Stevie announces over the microphone.

James, can you come over here please; he smiles at her.

I can see how everyone is proudly smiling at the both of them, probably thinking about what a happy couple they are. I can't wait to see their reaction once I announce our engagement.

Jamie is standing in-between Stevie and I, while Frankie has the cake in-front of us.

My dad and I would like to say something, but first things first:

James, you have brought so much to this company in the year that you have been here as both, an entertainer and head of your department. Without you we never would have reached the highs we did as unit, not only are you a good friend to us all but you're more like family.

So, on behalf of the M.J, its staff and the Evans family, we all would love to wish you a Happy 30th Birthday! Now you can blow out the candles! Stevie proudly smiles at her.

Jamie tearfully smiles at everyone and steps closer to blow the candles, when suddenly her smile drops. Grabbing hold of her head and staggering backwards, slowly swaying from side to side.

Sweetheart are you ok? I pull her closer to me, looking concerningly in her eyes.

Isaac, I don't feel so good... she whispers, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she faints in my arms.

Sweetheart wake up! I gently try to shake her awake. Stevie, call for an ambulance! I panicky shout at him.

We need to get her to the hospital. Who's the father? The paramedic asks.

I am! I state, stepping closer to them.

Ok, you'll have to come with us, let's get her out of here; he states as they wheel her unconscious form out the club on the stretcher.

Walking beside the stretcher, I can feel and hear the stares and whispers of shock at the realization of who the father of Jamie's baby is.

Not paying attention at any of it though, my one and only concern at this moment is making sure that Jamie and our baby are ok.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' health issues spring up again and Isaac makes some decisions

**********

IKE

I've been pacing up and down the hospital waiting area for over an hour now, waiting to hear how Jamie and the baby are doing.

Dad! Have you heard anything yet? Stevie asks me as he walks up to me.

No son, nothing yet and I'm beginning to worry about it; I tell him in destress.

She's a strong woman and that baby is an Evans, they'll both be ok; Stevie pats my back.

Mr. Evans, your wife has woken up and the doctor would like to see you in her room; a nurse tells me.

Mr. Evans, your wife needs to take things easy for the next two months until the baby is born. Her blood pressure is dangerously high and with her history of high blood pressure even before pregnancy is what concerns me even more. He tells me in concern.

So, Mrs. Evans, I'm placing you on bed rest for the next the few weeks until your blood pressure has dropped a bit; he states, looking at Jamie in seriousness.

Thank you, doctor; I tell him.

Mrs. Evans? Jamie looks at me amused.

What? You will be soon, and I like the way it sounds when they call you, my wife; I smile, bending to kiss her.

You need to take it easy, ok sweetheart. No more working, Stevie can arrange for one of the others to take other for now and if they need help with anything, it can be brought to you instead; I sternly state.

Ok Isaac; she mumbles in response.

Why didn't you ever tell me about your health? I concerningly ask her.

It was never a problem for me, and we never really got that far for it to come up; she shrugs her shoulders.

Ok, but from now on you're taking things easy and to make sure you are, I'm moving in with you; I tell her.

Now rest a bit and I'll go find out when you can go home; I say placing a kiss on her head.

*********

STEVIE

Hey dad! How's James doing? I ask my father as he steps out her room.

She and the baby are ok now, her blood pressure is very high though and the doctor placed her on bed rest for next few weeks; he tells me.

I don't want anything or anyone disturbing her during that time, so you'll have to get someone to take over from her for the duration of the pregnancy; my dad states.

Don't worry dad, I'll have it taken care of; I tell him.

Good, and I want you to have housekeeping move my things to Jamie's suite; he tells me.

Getting started on the marital life already hey dad? I jokingly ask him.

Yeah well, the sooner the better. I want to make sure she's taking things easy, and the best way would be to move in with her. Besides we're getting married as soon as possible, so it shouldn't be a problem. He says smiling at me.

So, how was the fallout after we left the party? My dad asks me.

Well, they all tried cornering me, wanting to know if you truly are the father of James' baby, lucky for me Frankie got them to back down so I could get here; I laugh.

I bet this will be the talk of the town for the next few weeks; my dad smirks.

Yeah, you sure know how to make an announcement dad; I laugh.

I'm going to look for the nurse to find out when James can go home; my dad says making his way to reception.

I smile watching him go, I truly am happy for him. After everything that has happened, I'm glad he got another chance at true happiness. He and James make a good couple and I'm glad they both found love, and I even have a new sibling on way. I hope that they stay this happy for all times.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is getting annoyed and a wedding date is decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pregnancy smut

*********

Three Weeks Later:

JAMIE

It's been weeks since I had fainted and Isaac still won't let me do anything, and I'm starting to get sick of being in bed whole day.

Hey sweetheart, how's my girl doing? Isaac asks, sitting next to me on the bed.

I feel like I'm going insane from being stuck in this bed! I groan out in frustration.

The doctor said that you need to take it easy sweetheart; Isaac sternly states.

Well, it's been three weeks already Isaac and now that I'm eight months pregnant, it's becoming uncomfortable for me just lying in this bed whole day; I mumble.

I know sweetheart, just wait a few more days then you can start moving around ok; he tells me.

Ok, but... I have an idea of how you help me with my boredom; I smirk at him.

Now sweetheart, you should be resting and I don't think that would be a good idea; Isaac raises his brow.

It will help me relax and that is what I need to do, isn't it? I bat my eyelashes at him.

Reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck and placing light kisses around his jawline.

I want you, Isaac; I softly whisper in his ear, pulling him down next me.

Sweetheart... we shouldn't be doing this; he softly groans.

Please... Isaac, we can go slow, but I really need you. I know you want to, so just give in already. I whisper, my hand reaching for his belt buckle.

You're going to be the death of me woman; Isaac groans, getting up to strip off his clothes.

But you love me anyway; I smirk at him, removing my nightgown.

Isaac climbs back on the bed naked, slowly making his way to me with a devilish smirk on his face.

Turn around onto your side for me baby; Isaac says kissing me.

I turn onto my side, my back against his front. Isaac lifts my leg over his, rubbing his erection against me while nibbling on my neck.

Isaac.... mmm.... I softly moan, thrusting backwards into his crotch.

Is this what you want sweetheart? He asks sliding the tip of his cock up and down my entrance.

Mmm... please... Isaac, fuck me... I beggingly groan out.

As you wish sweetheart; Isaac whispers, slowly pushing into me.

Causing me to gasp out in pleasure as he stretches me.

Fuck! Sweetheart, your tighter than before! Isaac groans out in pleasure.

Once I've adjusted to him, he slowly starts thrusting in and out of me.

Aaa... Isaac... yes... just like that, mmm...; I moan out as he continues thrusting into me.

Fuck..., you feel good! He grunts out, starting to pick the pace up a bit faster.

Mmm... Isaa... Isaac... I'm cumming! I cry out, my walls clamping down hard around his cock.

Shit! Isaac, grunts out, giving one last thrust and cumming inside me.

That was nice; whisper.

Yeah well, you got what you wanted, are you happy now. Isaac mumble.

Very much so; I smile at him, placing a kiss on his lips.

I was thinking sweetheart, that we should get married as soon as possible. I want you to be my wife when our baby comes into this world. Isaac looks into my eyes with seriousness.

Ok! When do you have in mind? I ask him.

Is three weeks enough time for you? He asks.

That's enough time, we can go to the court and get married; I say.

No, I want you to have your dream wedding, anything and everything you want; Isaac tells me.

I will be having the wedding of my dreams Isaac, because I get to marry the man of my dreams. I smile at him.

Besides, you're Jewish and I'm Christian, this way it would things less complicated. We can have a big wedding reception instead; I tell him.

Ok, whatever my lady wants; he smiles, placing a kiss on my head.

Let's get some rest and we can discuss wedding plans later; Isaac whispers, placing his hand on my stomach and pulling me closer into him.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wedding is set and Vera is causing trouble from Miami

********

Three Weeks Later, Three Days Before The Wedding:

STEVIE

Hey dad, how's James doing? I ask my dad when he opens the apartment door.

She's doing better now, just busying with the finalizing of the wedding; he tells me.

That's good, I'm actually here to go over the list for the reception; I say.

Ok, grab yourself a drink, I'll go get her; my dad says.

Hey Stevie; James greets me with a warm smile.

Hey mom; I smirk, giving her a hug.

Mom! I'm only two years older than you! She swats my shoulder laughing.

Well, you are marrying my dad in three days; I laugh.

Oh, hush you! She smirks at me.

I just wanted to let you know, that everything is sorted with the club for the reception. And I made sure that there is extra security if unwanted guests decide to crash it. I inform them.

Thanks son, for everything and for handling the Press as well; my dad tells me.

No problem dad, I arranged for you guys to leave through the back entrance when you go to the courthouse; I tell him.

Are those vultures still circling downstairs? My dad hisses in annoyance.

Yeah, there are still a few of them. I still haven't figured out how it leaked so quickly, I mean James just got back from the hospital and the next day it was in the newspapers. I frustratingly state.

Danny called, he, Lauren and grandpa will here by tomorrow. He also said that it's like a madhouse over there as well with the Press. I tell my dad.

I can only begin to imagine what they wrote about me; Jamie mumbles.

Don't let those jackasses get to you sweetheart; my dad tells her.

I've read the papers Isaac. They're saying that I'm the reason you and Vera got divorced, that we have been having an affair for years! Jamie says tearfully.

Shhh... sweetheart, don't listen to anything they have to say. As long as we know the truth and we're happy, then screw them and what they believe. My dad gently rocks her in his lap.

I'm going to lay down for a bit, I'll see you later Stevie; Jamie says getting off my dad's lap and goes to the bedroom.

Well, I best be going too; I say getting up to leave.

Thanks for your help son; my dad pats my back as he walks me to the door.

No problem dad. But before I go, I thought I should let you know. There's article circling around in Miami of Vera giving an interview, which she claims James broke up your marriage. I tell my dad.

That Bitch! Can't she just leave me and my family alone! She got her share from the divorce, now she wants to ruin things for me with Jamie. My dad hisses in anger.

Don't let her get to you dad. That's what she wants, to get a reaction from you and worm her way back in. Just ignore her and the articles. I tell my dad.

Your right son, and I think I have the perfect way to show them it doesn't bother us. My dad smirks.

What do you have in mind dad? I curiously ask him.

Tell our driver, that when we get back from the courthouse to drop us off in front of the hotel. Let's give them a proper story to run, with a photo shoot as well. That should shut them for good. My dad smiles.

Good idea dad, that's one way to stick it to Vera, yeah; I laugh.

Sound like a hell of a lot of fun, yeah! My dad chuckles.

See you dad! I laughingly shake my head.

See you son! My dad says, as I walk away.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wedding day has finally arrived!

**********

The Day Of The Wedding

IKE

So, dad, you ready for today? Stevie excitedly asks me.

I just hope nothing goes wrong, but yeah, I'm more than ready; I smile at him.

I'm just glad that you guys sorted everything out and are finally happy together; he tells me.

Dad, just promise me that you won’t let the past affect your marriage with James. Remember, she fell for you before she knew who you really were, she’s nothing like Vera and never will be. Stevie states.

I know son, and I'm grateful for that. I never thought I would get another chance at happiness, or that I’d be getting married again and with a kid on the way. I tell him in all seriousness.

Good, now let’s go get you married old man! He says, patting on the back.

At The Courthouse

IKE

Stevie, Danny, my dad and I are waiting outside the courthouse for Jamie to arrive, along with Frankie and Lauren accompanying her.

I'm glad Lauren is getting along with Jamie so well. Maybe it’s because unlike Vera; Jamie isn’t trying to replace Molly as her mother but instead, she’s being more like a friend to her.

She hasn’t once lashed out at Jamie like with Vera, and she seems very excited about the baby. Danny and my dad seem to like Jamie as well and I'm glad it all worked out well.

You feeling nervous old man? Danny jokingly asks me.

Yeah, I am. I can’t believe I'm doing this for the third time; I nervously chuckle.

Well, at least this time around you know the girl for more than two weeks; my dad states.

Yeah, that was the dumbest thing I ever did; I mumble.

She’s a nice girl, a bit young, but nice. And at least we know she’s not after your money, not like the last one. My dad says.

Here they come guys! Stevie calls out, as the car pulls up in front of us.

**********

JAMIE

Are you ok James? Lauren asks me.

I'm ok sweetie, just a little nervous though; I smile at her.

Don’t worry everything is going to just fine; she smiles at me.

Wow! That was a hard one; I gasp out, rubbing my belly.

What wrong? Lauren concerningly asks me.

The baby just kicked, with only two weeks left till its arrival it’s been very active; I tell her.

Really! Can I feel it? She excitedly asks me.

Sure, thing honey; I smile, placing her hand on my stomach.

Wow! That's amazing! She says in amazement.

I'm glad you’re excited about becoming a big sister; I tell her.

I am yeah, and I like you way better than Vera. She was always trying to mother me, but I like you because you don’t force me treat you like my mother. Lauren states.

I would never try to replace your mother sweetie, but I'll always be there for you if need me to be; I tell her.

We're here ladies! Frankie says, as the car stops.

Well, let's go get married! I state, causing Lauren to giggle at me.

*************

STEVIE

I'm standing beside my dad as he and Jamie are exchanging their vows, and I couldn’t be happier for the both of them.

Finally, my dad has a good woman by his side, one that loves him for the person he is and not his money. And I know James is in good hands as his wife, and that this marriage will last.

I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride; the judge states.

Once they kissed, the judge announces them as Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

Congratulations you two! I hug my dad and Jamie.

Welcome to the Family my girl; my grandfather hugs Jamie.

Thank you, Mr. Evans; she smiles at him.

Call me Arthur or dad; my grandfather tells her.

Dad it is then; James smile at him.

Come on guys it’s time to head home; my dad calls out, after everyone has hugged Jamie.

Yeah, let's go party! Lauren says out loud, causing everyone to laugh out.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike clears the air with the press

**********

JAMIE

You sure you're ready for this sweetheart? Isaac asks me concerningly, as we near the M.J

I'm more than ready Isaac; I smile at him.

Besides, I wouldn't have chosen this dress if I wasn't ready to give them something to talk about; I smirk at him.

You look beautiful in it sweetheart; Isaac says, leaning in for a kiss.

Releasing the kiss, I state: Thank you, Mr. Evans, but this is the first and last time you will ever see me wearing white again.

I know Mrs. Evans, but you still look gorgeous in though; he smiles at me.

Mrs. Evans! I still need to get use it; I chuckle, shaking my head in disbelief.

Well, you better get you use to woman because you're mine now forever; Isaac growl teasingly at me.

As you wish husband; I giggle at him.

Come on wife, it's show time; Isaac says, as he reaches for the door once we've stopped in front of the M.J.

Mr. Evans! Is true, that you are the father of Miss. Engelbrecht's baby?! Miss. Engelbrecht! Is true that you and Mr. Evans have been having an affair for years?! The reporters are shouting questions at us from all sides.

Isaac pulls me tightly into his side, placing a hand protectively on my belly and begins to address them:

If you people did your homework correctly, you would have known that she hasn't even been in this country for as long as we supposedly had the affair you're claiming. There never was any affair between us, because I had been divorced from my ex-wife for more than a year when Jamie and I got together. And you will refer to her as Mrs. Evans from now on; Ike states, grabbing my left-hand and waving it for all to see my wedding rings.

Miss. Engel... I mean Mrs. Evans! Is that why you're wearing that dress?! Did you guys just get married now?! They begin shouting at us again.

If you all will excuse us, but with her due date nearing, my wife really needs to get some rest; Isaac calmly states, gently guiding me into the hotel.

Well, that went well; I mumble, as we make our way towards the elevator.

You ok sweetheart? Isaac places a finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him.

Just a bit tired, I believe I might really need that nap before the reception later; I tell him.

Ok, then let's go have that nap; he says placing a kiss on my head.

Good day Mr. and Mrs. Evans; Joe the attendant greets as we step into the elevator.

Hey, Joe! I smile at him in greeting.

Congratulations on the marriage; Joe smiles at me.

Thank you, Joe, and I hope to see you tonight at the reception; I tell him.

That you will Mrs. E! He says as Isaac and I step out of the elevator.

Later That Evening

JAMIE

I'm awoken by the baby deciding to use my bladder as a bouncy castle. While trying to slip out of bed, the hand Ike has resting on my belly pulls me in closer against him.

Where you off to sweetheart? Ike mumbles into my hair.

Your offspring is using my bladder as a bouncy castle right now dear husband, so I have to go see to relieving it; I grumble standing up from the bed, while Ike chuckles in response.

What time is it? I shout from the bathroom.

Its 4pm sweetheart; Ike tells me, standing in the bathroom doorway staring at me.

We better start getting ready Isaac, the reception starts at 5; I state.

While the bath water is running, Ike walks up behind me. His hands slowly trailing up from my knee, lifting my nightgown up and over my head.

What are doing Isaac? I softly whisper to him.

Helping you get ready sweetheart; he seductively whispers, gently trailing kisses up and down my neck.

I know you insist on helping out of the bath but into? I smirk at him.

I'm doing my husbandly duties by taking care of my pregnant wife; he proudly states, helping me step into the tub.

Wife! It still sounds so weird to hear you referring to me as your wife; I say, shaking my head in disbelief.

Well, you better get used to it Wife! And to me being your husband; Ike says, getting into the tub with me.

As you wish Husband! I chuckle, tilting my head up for a kiss.

The Wedding dress:


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike and Jamie have a head-start on the honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: pregnancy smut

***********

IKE

Jamie and I are lounging in the bathtub, her back against my front while I lazily draw circle across her belly.

So, what would you like, a boy or a girl? Jamie asks me.

Honestly, for me as long as the baby is born healthy it really doesn't matter. But I do know Lauren would love a little sister; I chuckle in response.

Then I hope it's a girl! Jamie states.

Either way I'm sure she'll be happy to have a real-life baby-doll to play with; I smile.

I'm really glad the both of you are getting along so well; I tell Jamie, placing a kiss into her hair.

To be quite honest I am too, I really thought she wouldn't like me, Isaac; Jamie confesses.

She loves you sweetheart and can't wait to be a big sister; I comfort her.

I know that now Isaac. We really bonded over getting ready for the wedding and her excitement with the baby. Jamie says.

See, there's nothing to worry about then; I state.

She also confided in me that she likes me better than she did Vera. The fact that I'm not trying in any way or form to replace her mother, that I'm just there as your wife and not forcing her into acting as if I'm her mother. Jamie tells me.

I never thought that was how she felt with Vera. I now understand why they were constantly butting heads. I say in astonishment.

I told her that I would never try to replace her mother or force into doing something she didn't want to. But that I would always be there for her if she needed me. Jamie tells me.

Thank you, sweetheart; I whisper, bending to kiss her.

My pleasure Husband! She proudly beams at me.

*************

JAMIE

Isaac gets out of the tub drying himself and wrapping a towel around his waist. He then helps me to get out and insists on drying me off, wrapping a towel around me, be then he bends down picking me up bridal style.

Isaac! I'm even heavier now than I was before, you'll hurt your back! I gasp out at him in panic.

It's our wedding day and I didn't carry my bride across the threshold, so I'm carrying her to our bed; he states, carefully placing me on the bed.

My, Mr. Evans, don't you look delicious enough to eat; I seductively smirk at him while his standing in front of me.

Are you feeling hungry Mrs. Evans? Ike smiles at me.

Oh, I'm famished Mr. Evans... I moan, loosening his towel and letting it fall to his feet.

Mmm... I see someone's awake; I say, grabbing hold of his cock.

Sweetheart!... Isaac groans out, while I slowly stroke him.

What's the matter Ike? Is there something you need? I smirkingly look up at him.

Yes... your mouth... he softly moans out.

What about my mouth? Do you need it somewhere Isaac? I ask, softly blowing onto his cock.

You know what I want wife, so stop teasing; Ike growls, grabbing hold of my chin and kissing me.

As you wish dear husband; I chuckle, bringing his cock to my mouth.

Placing light kisses on it from the base and moving upwards, finally taking him completely into my mouth and start bobbing my head up and down, while swirling my tongue around the head of it. I then grab hold of the base and begin stroking him up and down while picking up the pace.

Fuck! That feels good! Isaac groans out, when I start flicking my tongue into the hole at the tip while massaging his balls.

I hollow out my cheeks to tighten the suction around him, causing Isaac to growl out in pleasure. Grabbing a fistful of my hair he then begins thrusting his cock in and out of mouth at a faster pace. After a few thrust he abruptly pulls himself away from my mouth, causing me to whimper at the loss of him.

Don't worry sweetheart we're not done yet, but the only place I want to cum in at this moment is in your pussy; Ike whisper, placing a kiss on my lips.

I loosen the towel around myself and climb further up the bed, Isaac gets onto the bed following me as I move.

You look beautiful sweetheart; Isaac stares at me in wonderment while stroking my belly.

I look like a whale Isaac; I grumble.

No, you don't baby, let me show you how beautiful you look to me; he whispers kissing me.

Isaac slowly begins kissing his way further down my body, taking a breast in his mouth and hungerly sucking on it.

You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and watching my child growing in you makes you even more beautiful to me; he says while placing kisses all over my belly.

He slowly moves further down from my stomach, causing me to gasp out when I feel his mouth against my pussy.

Isaac slips a finger into me, slowly working it in and out while licking and sucking at my entrance.

Isaac... I softly moan in pleasure.

That's it sweetheart, just relax; he whispers, while slowly pleasuring me.

Not being able to take it anymore, I grab hold of his head to drag him up my body for a kiss.

Please, fuck me Isaac...; I groan in frustration.

Lay on your side for sweetheart; he whispers against my lips.

Turning onto my side, I feel the bed shift as Isaac moves to lay behind me. He places kisses along my neck and lifts my leg over onto his. Grabbing hold of his cock, he begins stroking the tip up and down against my entrance.

Is this what you want baby? He growls in my ear, and begins pushing into me.

Mmm... yes... please... Isaa... Isaac! I softly moan.

Here you go then wife! He growls, burying himself completely in me with one hard thrust.

Aaa....! I gasp out, in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

You ok sweetheart? Isaac pauses in concern.

I respond by thrusting backwards against him, causing him to grunt in pleasure.

I'll take that as a yes; he chuckles, and begins thrusting into me at a slow pace.

With each thrust I'm moan and panting, while Isaac grunts into my ear as we lose ourselves to pleasure of one another's body.

Isaac keeps at a slow pace, seeming to want to take his time, each thrust becoming a bit harder and going a bit deeper as he continues moving in and out of me.

Isaa... Isaac! I'm cumming! I suddenly scream out, as my walls clench around his cock.

Shit! Isaac grunts out, giving two hard thrust and cumming deep inside me.

Giving one last thrust into me; Isaac pulls out, causing the both of us to hiss out as my walls try to hold their grip around him.

I love you; he whispers kissing me. I love you too Isaac; I say kissing him back.

We better get ready, we don't want to be late for our own wedding reception; I say, getting up from the bed.

We can just tell them, we were getting a head-start on the honeymoon; Isaac chuckles.

Oh, hush you! I giggle at him, shaking my head.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wedding reception is in full swing when someone gatecrashes it triggering possible disaster

********

JAMIE

Wow! I thought your wedding dress was beautiful, but this dress... Isaac looks at me in astonishment.

You're looking quite handsome yourself Mr. Evans; I smirk, grabbing hold of his tie and pull him down for a kiss.

Grabbing hold of my butt, Isaac pulls me flush against his body to deepen the kiss.

Hold up there big boy, we have a wedding reception to attend; I break the kiss.

Fine, but you better make up for this later; he growls, grinding his crotch into me.

That I most definitely promise you I will do dear husband; I giggle at him.

All the guests are already seated inside the club when Isaac and I enter. Some are Ike's business friends but most of them are the hotel staff.

Ladies and gentleman, please stand in welcoming the newlyweds. Mr. and Mrs. Isaac Evans! Stevie announces and everyone stands up to clap as we make our way to our table.

*********

IKE

Jamie and I are seated at our table, listening to the congratulation speeches from friends and family. And once Stevie has finished his, it's time for Jamie and myself to do ours.

We both get up and make our way to the center of the dance floor. Stevie gives us both a hug and hands me the microphone.

Well, where do I start? I guess at the begin right? I chuckle looking into Jamie's eyes as she smiles at me.

The first night I arrived here at the M.J was so that I could get a better look into how it was being run but as a guest and not as its owner, and that was the night I first laid my eyes on this beautiful woman standing next to me here. I say lifting her hand up to kiss it.

That night I was blown away by her, not only was she talented but she had an aura around her that just drew me to her and I knew I had to get to know her better. Now let me tell you guys, that was a bit of a mission. I chuckle and everyone laughs.

We had our misunderstanding but at the end of it all, we made it through. And if anyone should ask me now, if I believed in love at first sight. I would tell them yes, because that night when I first saw you on the dance floor was the night, I fell in love with you. I say looking into her eyes.

Thank you for taking a chance on this old man and for making me a father again. I love you sweetheart. I whisper, dipping my head down to kiss her.

BRAVO! BRAVO! I hear a woman shouting and clapping sarcastically.

Lifting my head up, I see the woman making her way towards us. When she reaches the dance floor, I recognize that it's Vera!

The entire room is quiet as she makes her way towards us.

I must say, I was very disappointed when I never got an invitation Isaac. I had to hear through an acquaintance that you were getting married today. She shakes her head in disapproval at me.

Vera, what the hell are you doing here? I hiss at her in anger.

I took it upon myself to come personally congratulate the new Miramar "Queen"; she sneers looking at Jamie in disgust.

********

JAMIE

I stand in complete and utter shock next to Isaac while his ex-wife rambles vindictively on.

Tell me my dear did it really take this long for him to make a commitment? I mean, it only took him two weeks to decide he wanted to marry me, and then we were immediately. She smirks at me in amusement.

But I can't say I blame him, by the look of you I would say you were rather chubby already before getting pregnant. She giggles.

My blood is boiling while I stand there listening to her berate me in front of everyone. I know that I'm not as tall, thin nor beautiful as she is and never will be. And still don't understand what Isaac sees in me, especially at seeing what his type was by looking at Vera.

Vera, that's enough! Isaac yell at her.

Oh! Did I hit a nerve? I'm so sorry. She laughs.

Isaac takes a step towards her, looking as if he wants to strangle her, I pull on his arm in order to stop him.

Oh, so that's it! He only married you because you got pregnant! I must say, smart move there. That's one way to trap a man. She chuckles.

Stevie grabs hold of her and starts dragging her out the club, Vera yanks her arm free and grabs a nearby champagne glass.

A toast to the homewrecker! May you enjoy the life that you stole from me! She shouts taking a sip of it and smashing the glass onto the fall, causing everyone to gasp out in shock.

Stevie finally manages to drag her out of the club with the help from security.

Are you ok sweetheart? Isaac looks at me in concern.

I'm ok Isaac, although your ex just ruined our wedding reception, maybe we should just skip my speech and get the rest of the night over with; I grumble in annoyance.

Ok, I'll just announce it; he says placing a kiss on my head.

Ladies and gentleman sorry for that but the buffet is now open; Isaac announces over the microphone.

He grabs hold of my hand and walks us to our table. When we get to it, I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasp out, clutching my stomach as my legs give out under me.

Sweetheart! Isaac shouts catching me in time.

Jamie, what's wrong? He asks me in a panic.

I don't kno... Isaac, I think my water just broke. I say when I feel a burst of liquid running down between my legs.

What?! He looks at me in shock and then down to the pool on floor.

Danny, get the car, Jamie's just gone into labour! Isaac shouts lifting up in his arms.

The reception dress:


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possible tragedy, possible happy ending

*********

IKE

Isaac, I'm scared! Jamie breathlessly cries through another contraction; she's been in labour for six hours now.

I know it hurts sweetheart, but everything will be ok; I say placing a kiss on her head.

No, it's not the pain. I'm not due for another two weeks, what if something is wrong with the baby. She squeezes my hand tightly when another contraction hits.

Don't worry, the baby will fine and so will you; I promise her.

Ok, Mrs. Evans it's time to start pushing; the doctor says.

Jamie is screaming and squeezing my hand in a death grip when she starts to push.

After the third push the doctor announces the baby's head is out, telling her to start pushing again once the next contraction hits.

I can't anymore, I'm too tired; Jamie whisper after another two attempts.

Mrs. Evans it's almost over, just one more push; the doctor tells her.

Fine! She screams gripping my hand and giving one last hard push.

That's its Mrs. Evans! The doctor shouts out and then room is filled with the loud crying of our baby.

Congratulation, it's a girl! The doctor announces, lifting her up for us to see.

A girl! We have a little girl sweetheart; I smile kissing Jamie.

Lauren will be happy; she whispers smiling.

I wan... Jamie starts to slur, her eyes roll back and she passes out.

Jamie! Doctor somethings wrong with my wife! I shout out.

Suddenly I'm being rushed out of the room by a nurse, not knowing what was going on.

I've been standing outside the door for the past 15minutes now, when the doctor finally comes out with a pale looking face.

How's my wife doing doctor? I ask him

I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Evans, but your wife didn't make it; he tells me.

What?! No! It can't be, she was fine, what happened? I look at the doctor in disbelief.

The stress of it all was too much for heart, I'm afraid; he tells me.

Dad? What's wrong, what happened? Stevie asks me in concern walking towards me.

She's gone, Stevie, Jamie's gone; I whisper sinking done to the floor in tears.

Gone? What do you mean dad?

Dad? Dad? Dad? Dad....Dad.... Da....

I'm woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. Lifting my head from the blankets, I look to my side to see Stevie standing in front of me smiling.

Where am I? I look at him in confusion.

The hospital dad, Jamie went into labour remember; he looks at me concerned.

Yeah, I remember. She didn't make it; I tearfully whisper.

What are you talking about dad? She's right in front of you sleeping; Stevie looks at me confused.

What? I look down to see a hand in mine. Following in upwards with my eyes and there she is, laying in the bed in front of me asleep.

She's, ok? I whisper in astonishment, kissing her hand.

It was just a dream; I breath out in relief, placing a kiss on her head.

You ok dad? Stevie asks me.

Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare, and I'm so glad that was all it was. I smile at him.

An hour later Jamie finally starts to wake up.

Hey there, sleepy-head; I whisper smiling at her.

Mmm... hey, how long have I been out; she mumbles rubbing at her eyes.

About an hour, you fainted because your blood pressure was too high; I tell her.

The baby? How is she? Where is she? Jamie asks in panic.

Calm down sweetheart. She's in the nursery and she's perfectly fine. The nurse said they would bring her once you were awake. I chuckle at her.

Can you go and tell them that I'm awake please Isaac, I want to see her; Jamie begs me.

Ok, sweetheart. I'll be right back and with our little girl; I smile placing kiss on her head.

She's so beautiful! Jamie tearfully whispers, looking down at the baby sleeping in her arms.

Just as beautiful as her mother, yes; I state smiling at her.

I was thinking about a name and was wondering if you would be ok with naming her Molly? Jamie looks up at me.

As in my late wife Molly? I ask her in astonishment.

If you're not happy about it, we can think of something else; Jamie whisper looking down in disappointment.

No, it's not that sweetheart. I'm just shocked that you would want to. I say lifting her chin up to look at me.

Well, she was a remarkable woman from what I've heard. And wanted to keep a legacy for her in this family that she worked so hard to build. Jamie states sincerely.

Then, I'd be honored if you did so sweetheart; I smile at her.

Molly Rogue Evans! I proudly state looking down at my baby girl asleep in my wife's arms.

Rogue? Jamie asks me in confusion.

Yeah, Rogue. It's the name that's the reason behind why she's here today and why I'm the luckiest man alive right now. I smile at Jamie.

I love you sweetheart. I say bending my head to kiss Jamie.

I love you too Isaac. She says kiss me back.


	52. Epilogue

One Year Later:

**JAMIE**

Tonight, I'll be performing again for the first time in over a year now and I'm a bit nervous. The reason for it is because I'm no longer at the M.J, tonight I'll be performing at the Miramar Playa instead.

After Vera had made the huge scene at our wedding reception, which had caused me to go into labour. Isaac had his lawyer approach the newspapers, a statement along with the proof of his and Vera's divorce was published then. Things soon died down and Vera realized she wasn't going to be able to destroy us.

And after the wedding Lauren stayed in L.A with us, while Danny and Arthur went back. Once Molly was six months old Isaac decided it was time for us to move to Miami; it was his home and where the rest of the family was after all.

From the time I moved here many of the guests had started asking about when I would be performing at the Miramar Playa, as they had heard many praises about my performing at the M.J.

So, here I'm tonight, doing my first opening act for the Miramar Playa as Mrs. Evans!

My outfit for the evening is a sleeveless, below the knee, red dress, with black lace flowers on it, with my black leather corset of course and black dancing shoes. (I no longer cover my tattoos, the perks of having your husband as your boss.) My make-up, bronze smoky eyeshadow and my maroon lipstick.

It's then time for me go out and perform, I hope that I impress the guests here as I did in L.A.

I make my way onto the stage, the crowd then looks a bit confused when they see me walking down the steps to stand on the dance floor.

The lights dim, the spot-light falls on me and I begin my performance. The crowd seems to be enjoying themselves and I can see Isaac standing at the bar watching me with a huge dimpled smile.

Ladies and gentlemen, this last song his dedicated to the most important man in my life, the love of my life, my husband; Isaac. I announce over the microphone.

The music starts and begin to sing; But I Do Love You by LeAnn Rimes:

I don't like to be alone in the night

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right

And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe

But I do love you, but I do love you

I let the music take me over, never taking my eyes off of Isaac as sing to him.

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey_

_And I don't like when nothing's going my way_

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues_

_But I do love you, but I do love you_

I beckon Isaac to come closer with my finger as I continue on singing

_Love everything about the way you're loving me_

_The way you lay your head_

_Upon shoulder when you sleep_

When Isaac nears the tables, I begin to walk towards him, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him with me onto the dance fall as I'm singing

_And I love to kiss you in the rain_

_I love everything you do, oh I do_

I place his arm around my waist, then place my hand on his cheek while I continue to sing staring into his eye

_I don't like to turn the radio on_

_Just to find I missed my favorite song_

_And I don't like to be the last with the news_

_But I do love you, but I love you..._

I finish the song by pulling Isaac down for a kiss. When we pull back from it, I lovingly smile at Isaac as the crowd is clapping and cheering.

Once the show is over for the night, Isaac and I bid everyone goodnight and make our way upstairs to our penthouse home.

Hey Tina, how was everyone, I hope the girls weren't a handful; Isaac asks the babysitter when we enter the penthouse.

Oh, no Mr. Evans everything was fine, I didn't even do much. Lauren was all hands-on in taking care of her sister. She tells us smiling.

We bid the babysitter goodnight and go to check on the girls before going to bed.

Going to Molly's room first, we find both girls there. Lauren is asleep in the rocking chair next to Molly's crib with a book in her lap, and her sister fast asleep inside her crib.

I think someone really loves having a real-life baby-doll to play with; I softly chuckle to Isaac.

Yeah, so do I. I'm just glad that everything worked out so perfectly with the both of them; he tells me proudly smiling at his two little girls.

Now that she's 15, I think that we could soon leave her to take care of her sister alone; I proudly beam at them.

Isaac then goes to gently pick Lauren up from the chair.

I'm going to put her to bed, I'll meet you in the bedroom once I'm done; he tells me leaving Molly's room.

When I'm inside our bedroom I go to the bathroom to do my nightly routine, once done I come out to find Isaac in the room.

My, don't you look delicious Mrs. Evans; Isaac mumble with his famous dimpled smirk.

Oh, Isaac, you've seen me in this nightgown before; I giggle in response to him.

Yeah, but not in this angle of light; he says pulling me into his arms.

Oh, hush! I chuckle at him, as he bends his head down to kiss me.

Isaac pulls away, staring deep into my eyes and whispers; I love you sweetheart.

I love you too Isaac; I lovingly smile at him.

Isaac bends down to pick me, carrying me to our bed. Once he places me on the bed, he starts taking his shirt off.

Oh, Mr. Evans, are you hungry? I teasingly ask him while begin to remove my nightgown.

Oh baby, I'm starving! He growls at me and hastily remove the rest of his cloths.

Isaac slowly crawls all the way up my body until his lips are on mine. Deeping the kiss, Isaac then grabs my leg and wraps it around his waist. And with one hard thrust, he buries himself deep inside me.

That night our bedroom is filled with the passionate moans and groan of Isaac and I, as the next new addition of the Evans family was in progress...

**A/N: the dress described**

****


End file.
